Oneshots (request closed
by UkeYugixSemeYami15
Summary: Hey guys. My friend @Bluekitten96 and I are doing some requests for oneshots and prompts. We thought this would be fun. You'll be able to request on any page but there will be some rules to follow. There isn't many and they're pretty small. Just out Blue's account by the way. We all know how much writing can be hard and she needs some encouragement so give her some please. PS WE D
1. Rules

Authors- Sparky and Bluekitten96

Rules

We need the names of the ships you want

We need a prompt or a description

We can do threesomes

We can do lemons so if you want one put it in your prompt

We need a general genre like romance, horror, etc

We can do boyxboy, boyxgirl, incest, and genderbent

NO GIRLxGIRL (we can't do these yet), RAPE, OR SUICIDE (WE WILL NOT USE THE LAST TWO IN A STORY SO DONT ASK!!!)

Our some of stories will have mild to extreme love scenes they are not for the younger viewers. This includes but is not limited to bondage, rough foreplay, beastiality etc: (

We will use mostly Anzu bashing but not Tea Bashing. Tea and Anzu are not the same person to us. ( If you don't want to bash Anzu I will use Thalia as my usual enemy)

No OC shippings

Examples

\- Yami/Yugi, Yami loves to trick or treat with Yugi, Romance/Comedy, no lemon

-Joey/Kaiba, Kaiba made Joey dress in a dog suit and stay with him at work, lemon

-Yugi/Atemu, Yugi is visiting his best friend who is a Naga. He didn't know he was in heat, bondage lemon, top Atemu

P.S

We will be putting our own ideas into this story


	2. Blind

Prompt- Yugi/Atemu = Yugi is visiting his friend who is a Naga. What he didn't know was that his friend was in heat. (Lemon, Bondage, top Atemu)

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I sighed while I drove to my friend's house. My name is Yugi and my best friend is Atemu. We've been friends since Elementary school. He was the new kid in first grade and I was the loner. He saw I was getting bullied by the bigger kids. Atemu scared the bullies away from me. I didn't know how until I got a good look at him. His bottom part was a snake's body. He was a Naga and his red eyes made him even scarier.

Though I was the only kid in the class that wasn't scared of Atemu. I wanted to be by him and he didn't mind. He told me he hated bullies and would gobble them up if they picked on me. They didn't and the thing is I believed him. I felt very safe around Atemu and I still do.

Atemu is older now. He's about 21 while I'm seventeen. Snakes grew quicker then humans but for some reason they stop growing at 21. I have no idea why so don't ask please. Anyways back to the regular topic.

I'm driving to Atemu's house because he hasn't called me or talked to me in three days. I know you may think I'm paranoid but we've never done this. We talked everyday and hung out as much as we could even with our built up schedules. He worked as a police officer while I was still in school. We talked to each other on the phone or computer and on weekends Atemu made sure he was off those days so we could hangout.

I know he's a Naga and likes to keep to himself a lot but that doesn't work with me. He never kept anything from me. Did I do something wrong? Did he find out my secret? Oh gosh I hope he didn't. My secret you're probably wondering? Well I love Atemu. I have since middle school. Gosh I hope he doesn't know that or else he'll at me.

I finally drove up to his house and became really nervous. But I couldn't back out now. No Atemu may need me. He could be sick, though he would tell me, someone may have attacked him, though he would most likely win. Gosh I'm thinking to much. 'Yugi just knock!' I yelled to myself in my head. I knocked on the door but the door opened when I touched it.

I was confused but I went in the dark house. All the lights were off but Atemu had to be here. I mean Atemu never really left his home unless work and to come over. I usually bring Atemu his food.

I walk into the dark living room. "Atemu! Are you here? It's Yugi." I called as I tried to turn on the lights but it didn't work. "Yugi..." I heard Atemu's voice hissing. I turned around but couldn't see anything. I then reach for my phone to turn on the flashlight. I used the phone to see where I was going and screamed

Atemu was right behind him and he looked different. His eyes were darker and his skin had a darker tan color. "Atemu... you scared me." I smiled. "Where have you been? I've been so worried." I said and walked to Atemu but stopped when Atemu hissed at me.

"Atemu?" I asks hurt. "What's wrong?" I asks softly but Atemu doesn't answer me but walks closer to me.

I shiver and walks back until I hit the wall. Atemu placed his hands on either sides of my head. I was terrified and flitched when Atemu hissed at me again before sniffing my neck. I held my breath hoping Atemu wouldn't bit me. "Yugi..." Atemu sighed and rubbed against me. I bit my lip so I couldn't moan. "Atemu... what are you doing?" I asked but flitched when Atemu hissed at me and rubbed harder.

I then felt something poking on my leg and knew what it was making me blush.

"W-Wait Atemu -gah!" I moaned and trembled when Atemu nipped at his neck. I could feel Atemu's fangs and forked tongue on his throat. I never felt Atemu's tail wrap around my legs trapping me from leaving and moving. I gasps and looks down at Atemu's tail as he lifted me up.

"What's going on Atemu? Why are you acting like this?" I asks as Atemu slithers away to the bedroom. I then looked for my phone but I couldn't find it. I think I dropped it when Atemu started nipping at my neck. I was taken out of my thoughts when Atemu places be on his bed/nest.

Believe it or not I'm the only one who was ever aloud to lay on his bed.

I looked up at Atemu and his eyes got darker seeing me laying under him. I wish I wasn't getting hard right now but it's so hard not to. What would you do if you had a sexy snake god above you, leering at you?

"Atemu?" I asked again. He finally spoke up though his voice made me into goo.

"I've been waiting for you Aibou... I needed you so bad." His tail was still wrapped around my legs so I couldn't move. "I'm in heat." Atemu whispered into my ear. My eyes went wide. Oh no...

When Atemu was in heat he needed something to make him release. Usually I kept him company in front of his door but now that he lives alone I couldn't.

"I need you." He hisses and shows his fangs in a dominating way. I did something that finally made him let go. I moaned. My dumbass moaned. When I moaned his eyes turned to slurs and his tail tightened around my legs and somehow he'd taken off my belt without me realizing it.

He tied my arms to the bed with a blanket so I didn't get bruises on my wrist. If the blanket is holding then what's the belt for? I shouldn't have asked. Atemu flopped me so my arms made an X shape.

Atemu pulled my pants down roughly along with my underwear and smacked my ass with my own belt. I'm not going to lie... I moaned. Yep I moaned. Here's the start of the good stuff.

I screamed out loud when Atemu made my ass blister. I whimpered and tears formed in my eyes. I flinched when Atemu softly placed a hand on my blistered ass. "That's what you get for being late." He whispered and hissed.

"Atemu we need to stop." I said. I don't want him too but if he's just doing this because he's in heat that would break my heart. Atemu turned me around so I could look at him. He had confusion in his eyes and I sighed.

"Atemu when you're in heat you need to mate with the person you love not your best friend." I told him. I couldn't do it with him if he didn't love me like I love him. I don't think I could be able to look at him anymore.

Atemu glared at me and I shivered. He never glared at me. Tears came down my cheek and they weren't because my ass hurt. No my heart hurt seeing the glare.

"Aibou... I want you." Atemu spoke softly in my ear. "I may be in heat but I know who the hell I'm f*cking." I gasped. Atemu never used that word unless he's serious about something. He would never let me cuss, even though I do just not by him.

"Temmy?" I whispered.

(Readers P.O.V)

Atemu saw Yugi's tears and brushed them away. "I need you Yugi."

"Atemu you're in heat. You probably don't even know what you're saying." Yugi said as he pulled at blanket. Atemu narrows his eyes as he pulled Yugi's face to his. "You say that I'm only this way because I'm in heat? That I should only mate someone I love? Well I may be in heat but that doesn't mean me wanting you is a mistake. Your my to be mate Yugi." Looks down as tears of anger filled his eyes. "I have had feelings for you since I first met you. But from the way your acting I guess you don't feel the same..."

Yugi gasped. "That's not true!" Yugi shut his mouth after those words. Atemu blinked in surprise as he pinned Yugi to the bed. "Oh really? Then how do you feel about me? Because I can't have just friendship anymore. I need you Yugi I want you if I'm not around you or if your in another's arms it will kill me..." Yugi looked away with tears in his eyes.

"You're lying." He mumbles. "That's just your heat saying that. Let me go." Atemu narrows his eyes as he grabs Yugi's bound hands and slams them over his head. Yugi yelped in pain and looked shocked at Atemu. "I never lie Yugi." He hissed. "And fuck my heat. It doesn't change that I have loved you all this time and I want you. Right. Now." He bit Yugi's throat sinking his fangs into Yugi's flesh.

"Gah!" Yugi yells as he arches into Atemu. Yugi tried to move and get away. Suddenly Atemu pulled back and hissed angrily. "Do you hate me that much Yugi?..." Tears hit the comforter as Atemu pulls away. "I guess this was a bad idea... I should have known you would never love me...you have Tea after all..."

"That's not true Atemu. I do love you and Tea is only my friend but you're in heat." Yugi said. "The heat is messing with your mind. Do you want me to call Anzu for you? Maybe she can help." Yugi said. "You like her anyways."

"Yugi what the fuck are you talking about? Why would I like a bitch like Anzu?" Yugi glared at Atemu. "Because she told me you were going out with her. She told me you were going to go to New York with her after high school." Yugi said.

Atemu groans. "So you would believe a lying bitch over your best friend? Yugi I hate Anzu."

"Well you didn't say anything about it or when she touched you when you came over. How was I supposed to believe you aren't dating?" Yugi snapped and turned his head away. Atemu sighed. "Yugi I only didn't punch her lights out when she touched me because Tea asked me to be nice to her sister. I was so disgusted by Anzus touch I literally skinned my skin when I got home."

"I don't care. Let me go." Yugi cried and pulled his arms. Atemu sighs and looks down "you say you love me but you won't even give me a chance..."

"Also you got pretty handsy with Tea too. holding her hand as she was doing that Dance Dance Revolution with you what the fuck was that about?!?"

"She said it would make you jealous but that didn't seem to work." Yugi said. "She was trying to help but nothing worked with you so we both stopped." Yugi said before a thought came up. "You're lucky too. She wanted to try and kiss me as a big step."

Atemu eyes narrowed with anger as he grabbed Yugi's face. "Well if you wanted me jealous I'm fucking jealous okay I was pissed whenever I saw you with her because I care about you!" Yugi looked frightened at Atemu.

"And if I have to prove that I love you so be it." He rips Yugi's shirt and pants off leaving him in only his boxers. Yugi yelps and blushes. "Atemu! What are you doing?!" Yugi screams and looks at Atemu but shivers at his friend's look. Atemu eyes are dark with lust as he nips Yugi's neck.

"What does it look like I'm showing you how much I love you. I don't want anyone else to have you because if you were to go to anyone else I wouldn't be able to live anymore. You mean the world to me Yugi Motou. And I love you. And this fucking heat of mine has nothing to do with my feelings. I always have and always will love you. If you don't feel the same I understand and we can stop this now and go back to acting like we are nothing but friends. But give me a chance to prove my love first"

Yugi gulped and tries to cover himself or at least close his legs. He pulls at his bonds but they wouldn't move. Atemu reaches down and strokes Yugi through his boxers.

Yugi moans and throws his head back against Atemu's nest. Atemu kisses down Yugi's body as he flicks Yugi's nipples with his forked tongue. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Yugi moans as his eyes close slightly and pulls at his bonds. Atemu pulls his hands and tongue back as he looks at Yugi lustly. Yugi was panting at looked weakly at Atemu. Atemu smirks. "Someone looks aroused."

"I-I'm n-not." Yugi lies and looks away. Atemu smirks. "Are you sure?" He strokes Yugi's cock. Yugi whimpers and closes his legs quickly in embarrassment. Atemu is having none of it as he spreads Yugi's legs and climbs between them as he removes Yugi's boxers.

"W-Wait if you do this you'll get a knot." Yugi said. "As long as it's you I don't care. I love only you." Yugi gulps. "You'll be stuck inside me unless you um... release more then once." Yugi said as he tried not to moan. Atemu eyes soften "As long as your will have me Yugi I am happy to be yours. I only want you. And if you don't want me then tell me now that you don't want me."

Yugi sighed and nodded his head slowly. Atemu smiles happily as he kisses Yugi. "I love you." Yugi moaned and arches as he kisses Atemu. Atemu tail winds around Yugi's waist as he grinds against Yugi as he moans in need.

Yugi moans and whimpers as he pulls at his bonds again. "Atemu..." He moans. "Yugi." Atemu whispers as his hand trails down to Yugi's entrance. Yugi gasps and looks shocked at Atemu. "W-what..." Atemu smiles as he kisses Yugi as he pushes a finger inside Yugi stroking his insides.

Yugi arches and hissed. Atemu teases Yugi's nipples to help him forget the pain. "Easy my precious Yugi just relax." Yugi whimpers and shakes his head. Atemu kisses Yugi gently as he continues to pleasure Yugi.

Yugi moans and shivers. Then a devious look comes over Atemu eyes as he thrust two fingers in as he smirks. Yugi screams in pain and pleasure before looking at Atemu "So you thought Tea would be better than me to give your first kiss to?" Slams his fingers deeper as he hits Yugi's prostate.

Yugi screams and arches. "What... What are you... oh god." Yugi said as his eyes widen. 'She wanted to try and kiss me as a big step.' Atemu smirked evilly as he bites Yugi's nipples hard. "Well Yugi I hate to disappoint you but I don't share. Your mine!" Atemu thrusts three fingers inside Yugi stretching him.

Yugi screams at the boost of pain and trembles feeling his nipples bleed. Atemu licks the blood away as he he removes his fingers from inside Yugi. Yugi whimpers and moves his ass to find Atemu's fingers. Atemu smiles and strokes Yugi's side before he grabs some scented oil and rubs it all over his hard erection. "Don't worry my pretty Yugi you won't be empty for long."

Yugi looked up at Atemu. Yugi shivers and looks away from the sight. Atemu wastes no time as he grabs Yugi's hips and teases Yugi's entrance with the tip of his cock. "Ready my pretty Yugi?"Atemu asks.

Yugi nods his head and pushes against Atemu's cock. Atemu grabbed Yugi's hips as he slammed inside his tight virgin passage. "So warm and tight...so mine," Atemu growls as he sets a punishing pace slamming into Yugi over and over making Yugi scream.

"Atemu!" Yugi arches and shakes his head back and forth. Yugi felt his end was coming. "You are mine only I can touch you like this and if anyone besides me fucking touches you I'm going to eat them alive!" Atemu roars as he pounded deeper stretching Yugi wider.

Yugi screams and nods his head. "I'm going to come." Yugi moans. Atemu smirks and shakes his head. "Only good boys get to come and you've been a bad one so I have to punish you." He opens a drawer and takes out a cock ring and slides it snuggling around Yugi's hard cock.

Yugi whimpered and looked down. "What's that?" Atemu smirks. "That my pretty Yugi is a cock ring. It will keep you from coming as long as I want it to." Yugi whimpers and shivers. Atemu then flips them so Yugi is straddling him. "Maybe if you're a good boy and ride Daddy's cock I might let you release."

Yugi whimpers and nods his head. He moves up and down slowly and tease like. Atemu moans as he grabs Yugi's hips with a bruising force. Yugi groans but continues his teasing pace. Atemu's eyes darken. "Is my little Yugi teasing me?" He purred as he thrust up hitting Yugi's prostate dead on.

Yugi throws his head back as he screams. "Atemu!" Yugi groaned and whimpered. Atemu pulled Yugi into a kiss forcing his tongue inside Yugi's mouth as he tasted him. "You taste devine Aibou." He purrs as his tongue tangles with Yugis.

Yugi moans and kisses Atemu back and tries to fight back. Atemu pulls back and looks at Yugi with a smirk. "Is Daddy's little one going to be a good boy now?" Yugi nods his head as he whimpers from the pain below his stomach.

Atemu gently stroked Yugi's trapped cock as flips them so Yugi is on his back as he pounds ruthlessly into him. Yugi screams as tears form from pleasure and gripped Atemu's shoulders. Atemu thrust in a final time as his cock swells trapping him inside Yugi as he rips of the cock ring. "Cum Yugi!"

Yugi screams as he cums harshly onto their stomachs. He arches up as his eyes went wide before closing. Atemu stills as his seed pours into Yugi's core filling him as he collapsed on top panting as he breathes in Yugi's sweet scent.

Yugi was panting harshly and looked at Atemu softly. Atemu smiles as he sits up on one elbow as he strokes Yugi's face gently. "Is your body ok? I wasn't too rough with you?" Yugi shakes his head slowly.

"I... love... you." Yugi mumbled. Atemu's eyes widen at Yugi's confession as his face lights up and he nuzzles him. "I love you too. I always have and I always will." Yugi panted and his eyes fell closed. Atemu smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi as he curled up with his new mate before sleep overcame him.


	3. Mobium

Evangelion:Hello! Could you do this prompt:

Yami and Atemu are brothers and the stars of the school. One day, they caught Yugi spying on them in the showers so they decide to f* him. Would love to see dirty talking and dp.

The sharp ringing of bell broke the silence around Domino High School as some boys ran through the halls some a bit dusty and sweaty almost everyone decided to wait to go home and shower. Everyone but one youth with spiky red and black hair.

Yami sighed in relief that gym was over as he made his way to the boys locker room excited to wash off the dust and clay. He hated gym for that very reason but thankfully the gyms showers had good water pressure so it made it bearable. As Yami pushed the door open he was grabbed from behind making him scream as he heard hysterical laughter as he turned to glare at his brother annoyed.

"Jeez Atemu are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Atemu flashed a cheshire cat grin as Yami rolled his eyes. "Real mature.." Yami muttered as he passed Atemu who being the prankster he was slapped his brother's ass. Yami yelpes and glares at his brother. "Seriously? My Ra you're like a fucking five year old." "At least I know how to have fun." Yami frowns as he goes to the showers and turns it on. "Lets just get showered and go ok?"

A few classrooms later Yugi was writing down math problems for his other math teammates. He rubbed his neck as he finished the problems. He walks down the hallway and the gym to hear chatters. "Atemu what the hell? Give me my towel...ow damn it you made me get soap in my eyes!" another voice snickers. "If you want your towel so bad go get it." Silence follows "Did you just throw my towel out the window into a bush? The fuck Atemu? Ugh good thing i keep a spare…" "Your no fun Yami live a little will you."

Yugi tilts his head before opening the door. He looks inside and blushes when he sees the two stars of the school naked. He swallows a lump in his throat before calling out. "Is everything okay in here?" The locker room goes quiet. Yami whispers "Great someone saw us all because of your dumbass." Atemu smirks as he sneaks to where he hidden but by the door as Yugi turns to leave as Atemu grabs him and drags him inside. Yami has his back to them as Atemu drags Yugi into the locker room. "Look what I found bro." Yami rolls his eyes and turn before his eyes widen. "What the hell? You dragged a first year in here? While we are naked. The hell…" Yami turns red as he tries to grab a towel. Atemu smirks as Yugi blushes and closes his eyes.

Yugi then frowns at Yami with his eyes closed. "First year?" Yugi growls angrily. "Excuse me but I am a third year and is 16 years old." Yugi snaps. Yami's eyes narrow as he stares Yugi. "It's not my fault you look like a toddler. No offense but your short as hell." Atemu pulled Yugi's chin to face him as he removed Yugi's glasses. "Hm… Without the dorky glasses he's kind of cute." Yami looked over and smirks too. "Yeah like a baby panda." Yami agreed as he and Atemu shared a evil look.

Yugi opens his eyes and couldn't see. "Hey! Where's my glasses?!" Atemu smirks as he holds the glasses a few inches from Yugi. "You mean these dorky things?" Yugi growls and tries to reach for his glasses but miss and slips on the tile falling into Yami who catches him but doesn't let go.

"You know Atemu its been awhile since I've seen something so cute innocent and sweet all at once." Yami said with a smirk as he trailed a hand slowly down Yugi's chest. He leans forward and licks the tip of Yugi's ear. "Mmm even taste sweet."

Yugi gulps and shakes his head. "No way! Let me go!" Yugi yells and tries to move away. Yami won't let him as he pulls him closer. "Can we keep him Atemu? He'll be the perfect little pet for us."

"Pet?!" Yugi squeeks. Atemu smirks and nods as he moves closer trapping Yugi between them. "Give me my glasses!" Yugi yells. "And let me go! I have a mathcounts meeting!" Yugi said. Yami rolls his eyes. "Math? You'll be fine if we tell them you were with us. Now hush now pet and let your masters show you a good time." Yami coos.

"Master? Master! No way is that happening!" Yugi glared though it looks more like a pout. Atemu smirks as he lightly slaps Yugi's ass. "I wonder if our new pet is a virgin. If he is we need to be gentle when we fuck him."

Yugi gulps and tries to struggle away. "I don't think that's right. And I am no pet!" Yugi yells the last part. Yami the more gentle of the two strokes Yugi's cheek lightly. "Look what you did Atemu of course he's a virgin and you made him nervous." Yami gently strokes Yugi's back.

Yugi growls and bites Yami's hand before pulling away and trying to run only to hit the lockers since he couldn't see. "Ow." He groaned as he rubbed his head. Atemu grabbed him roughly and slammed him into the lockers his eyes narrowed.

Yugi groans when his head hit the lockers. Yami looks up from his injured hand as he glares at Yugi for biting him and Atemu for hurting Yugi. Atemu smirks. "Oh a fiesty one. They're always fun to break in."

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes and slide down his cheeks. He opened his amethyst eyes and he looked like a kicked baby panda. Atemu and Yami thought he looked adorable. Yami, still holding his injured hand as he walks over to gently brush Yugi's tears away. "Shh it's ok."

Yugi turns his head away from their voices. Yami suddenly looks down. "Atemu I don't think he likes us…." There's a deep sadness in Yami's voice. Atemu looks over to see Yami upset. He then turns to glare at Yugi. "Look what you did you little punk. We were only kidding with the pet crap but no you had to take it too far."

Yugi glares at Atemu. "You're the two who took it too far." Yugi pushes Atemu away and feels his way for the door. "Leave me the hell alone both of you." He said before leaving. Yami speaks up. "Forgetting something?" He held up Yugi's glasses. "I have extras. You guys aren't the first to make fun of a blind kid." Yugi said as the door closes.

Yami and Atemu share a look as Atemu grabs Yugi and pulls him back in the locker room. "What's the big idea kid? We weren't making fun of you." Atemu said. Yugi struggles against Atemu's arms but knew he couldn't get out of them. "Let me go! What did I just say?!"

Yami sighs and goes to Yugi as he strokes a spot on Yugi's neck to make him calm down. "Easy little panda put away your claws we just want to talk. Also you walked in on us not the other way around." Yugi gasps and goes limp in Atemu's arm. "How… did you…" Yami shrugs as he sets Yugi's glasses on his face. "Just a trick I was taught it helps relax muscles or calm down angry little pandas." He said the last part with a wink.

Yugi looks up at Yami shocked before frowning. "You two could have just told me to leave." Yugi said. "And miss the chance to talk to a cutie like you? Hell no." Yami leaned against the wall as he was now wearing a pair of pants.

Yugi blushes. "I'm not cute!" He yells embarrassed. Atemu giggles as he holds Yugi closer. "He's adorable when he's embarrassed Yami we are definitely keeping him." Yugi gulps and shivers from Atemu's breath hitting his ear. Yami walks over and lifts Yugi's chin so his crimson eyes meet Yugi's amethyst ones. "So what are we to do with you our cute little panda." He asked as he brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face.

Yugi blushes and gulps. Atemu lightly pats Yugi's butt. "Maybe we can show him who he belongs to. After all he did bite you and without a good reason too." Yami looks down as the bite which is a little swollen but besides that it's ok. "Hm….true."

Yugi looks shocked at them and starts to struggle again but it was weak since he was still limp from what Yami did earlier. "Now wait a minute… what are you going to do?" Atemu and Yami share a smirk as they walk over to some benches and sit down with Yugi between them as Atemu begins taking off Yugi's shirt. "You'll see Little one."

Yugi gasps and covers his chest as soon as he could. Atemu brushed his hands away as he removed Yugi's shirt and throws in a corner before he pulls Yugi onto his lap and starts kissing his throat. Yami then trails his hands down to undo Yugi's belt and pulls off his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

Yugi gasps and closes his legs as he covers himself. Yami smirks as he kneels in front of Yugi and kisses his stomach. "Why so nervous Little one?" Yami asked as he goes lower as he pulls Yugi's boxers off revealing Yugi's small cock. Yugi moans lightly and bites his lip to keep quiet. Atemu keeps licking and nipping Yugi's throat as he teases his nipples. "So sensitive." He teased.

Yugi whimpers and covers his mouth as he panted slightly. Yami smirks as he licks the tip of Yugi's cock before he swallows him sucking lightly as he holds Yugi's hips so he can't buck forward. Yugi screams in his hand but quickly closes his mouth. Atemu smirks against Yugi's skin. "You like it don't you? How we're are teasing and touching you?" He pulls back to lick Yugi's ear.

Yugi shakes his head. "N-no." Yugi stutters as he tries not to moan. Yami sucks harder as he purrs letting Yugi deeper into his mouth as he smirks meeting Yugi's eyes as he winks. Yugi screams and gasps before whimpering. Atemu grins as his hands trail down Yugi's body until they reach Yugi's entrance as he teases him lightly.

Yugi shakes his head and tries to escape their pleasurable touches. "Why are you fighting us Little one? We only want to make you feel good." Atemu whispered in his ear as he pinches Yugi's nipples as Yami sucks harder as he teases Yugi with his tongue.

"Gah!" Yugi screams and trembles under them. Yami and Atemu keep up their pleasurable torture till Yugi feel pressure building in his stomach. "S-stop! I-I'm g-g-going to cum." Yugi whimpers and tries to push Yami's head away. Yami isn't having it as he sucks harder and growls playfully. "Then cum for us little one. We want you to." Atemu whispers in Yugi's ear as he pinches Yugi's nipples again.

Yugi screams as tears go down his cheeks from the pleasure and pain. He then cums inside Yami mouth. Yami smiles as he happily swallows all Yugi has to give him as he sucks him dry before he pulls back with a wet pop as he licks his lips. "Sweet as candy." He teases as he gently brushes Yugi's tears away as he pulls Yugi into a kiss.

Yugi's eyes went wide. His first kiss was just taken by one of the most popular people in the school. Yami's kiss was gentle as he stroked Yugi's lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Yugi though kept his mouth closed not really sure what to do. Yami sensed Yugi's confusion as he pulled back lightly. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Yugi tilts his head. "What are you doing?" Yugi asks innocently. Since he's never been kiss he didn't really understand it much on why people did it. Yami blinked in surprise. It had also been his first but he had known about french kissing from Atemu. "Um well I was trying to um….french kiss you…." Yami said as he felt like an idiot saying that out loud.

Yugi looked confused. "Like the kiss a French person does?" Atemu chuckles at their innocence. "Oh boy you guys. A french kiss is a way of letting your bed partner you want to go further."

"Like what?" Yugi asks as he tilts his head back at Atemu making himself look more innocent. Atemu thought. "Well to put it simple Yami is asking for you open yourself up to him."

"You mean like this?" Yugi asks before opening his mouth wide like he would suck one of them. Atemu and Yami feel themselves harden. "Yes just like that…" Yugi closes his mouth and looks confused. "Should I try wider?" Yugi asks. Both of them moan at the use of Yugi's words. "Your such a tease you know that kid?"

Yugi tilts his head. "I'm just trying harder." Yugi said. Atemu and Yami looked at Yugi with a tortured expression. "I swear he's doing that on purpose Yami." Atemu said through gritted teeth as he shifts trying to hide his erection under the towel he's wearing. Yami giggles as he pulls Yugi closer. "I think it's cute." he said as he kisses Yugi cheek.

Yugi tilts his head. "What did I do? I was just doing what you asked me to do." He opens his mouth wide again and Yami smirks as he uses it to his advantage as he kisses Yugi thrusting his tongue in Yugi's mouth tasting him.

Yugi gasps and his eyes bolt open in shock. Yami kisses Yugi deeper his tongue brushing Yugi's as Yugi can taste himself on Yami lips. Atemu continues his assault on Yugi's neck as he teases Yugi's nipples making him arch into Yami. Yugi whimpers and moans and he grips Yami's shoulder.

Atemu smirks. "Someone is very excited right now Yami should we give him more?" Yami pulls back a small strand of saliva between his and Yugi's lips. Yami smirks and nods as he reaches down to stroke Yugi's hardened cock. Yugi was gasping and trying to catch his breath.

Yami kisses down Yugi's body as he reaches his nipples and uses his skillful tongue to gently licking them sucking as well until they are hard and peaked.

Yugi moans louder. "Y-Yami…" Yami gave his nipples a final lick before looking up as Yugi. "Yes Little One?" Yugi tried to speak but couldn't due to their actions. Atemu pulls back and takes his hands away. Yami does the same as they stare curiously at their Little One.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Yugi asks as he looks up at Yami. Yami eyes soften as he takes Yugi's face in his hands. "Because we want you Little One. We want you badly but if you really don't want this we can stop." Atemu gently hugs Yugi's from behind as Yami strokes Yugi's cheek softly.

Yugi looks shocked. "But you both just met me." He says softly. Yami smiles. "Trust me Yugi we know you better than you think." He gently kisses Yugi's forehead. Atemu nods as he gently strokes Yugi's back.

Yugi gasps and arches against Yami from Atemu's fingers. Yami and Atemu stare at Yugi with lust and love in their eyes. "D-don't do that." Yugi stutters." Their eyes sadden as they both look away. "We get it," Atemu almost spat as he pulls back and looks away. "I told you this was a bad idea Yami. He doesn't like us because he thinks we're some stuck up popular kids…."

Yami gently strokes Atemu back and sighs. "Well even if he doesn't want us at least we were able finally met him…"

Yugi shakes his head. "No… my back… it's weird but one of the most sensitive parts on me." Yugi blushes. They both look shocked at Yugi. "Wait so you….do want us….." Atemu asked as he gently lifts Yugi's chin to face him.

Yugi blushes. "I would have yelled rape if I didn't Atemu." Yugi said. "There are still my council in the school." Atemu and Yami share a smirk as the drop their towel and pants and drag Yugi into the showers.

Yugi yelped in surprised and looked at the two stars. Atemu turns on the water as it sprays the three of them as Yami pulls Yugi closer. "You got dirty Little Panda so we need to get you cleaned up…." "While we also have hot passion shower sex." Atemu finished as he kisses Yugi's neck.

Yugi blushes at Atemu's blunt sentence but moans softly. As Yami strokes Yugi's cock Atemu wets two fingers and gently pushed them inside Yugi. "Gah!" Yugi moans and grips Yami's shoulder. Atemu thrust his fingers deeper as Yami strokes Yugi in sync.

"Yami! Atemu!" Yugi moans and closes his eyes as he trembles. Yami kisses Yugi deeply as their tongues battle for dominance Yami winning as he bites Yugi's lip lightly. "Do you want us Yugi?" Atemu breathed as he nibbles Yugi's neck.

"I-I…" Yugi tried to speak but moaned. Yami smirks as he strokes Yugi's cheek. "Does our cute panda want his masters' big cocks in his cute tight little ass?" Yugi moans and nods his head. Atemu adds three then four then all five fingers as he stretches Yugi wider.

"Gah!" Yugi screams and whimpers against Yami. Atemu pulls his fingers back. "I think that will be good enough." Yami nods as he reaches to grab some soap as he and Atemu slick their cocks up. "I want to go first." Yami said as he pulls Yugi into a kiss before he pulls back. "It will only hurt for a moment Baby Panda we promise."

Yugi moans and nods his head. Yami pulls Yugi back into a deep kiss as he pushed his cock inside Yugi till he's all the way in. "Mm so warm and tight." Yugi whimpers and tries to pull away. Yami gently holds him closer. "It's ok Little One, just give it a moment. Relax and breathe."

Yugi shakes his head. "N-No." Yugi whimpers. Yami leans forward to kiss Yugi deeply as Atemu teases Yugi's nipples to help him forget the pain. Slowly the pain goes away.

Yugi relaxes into their touch and moans softly into Yami's mouth. "That's it little one you know we aren't going to hurt you. We love you." Atemu coos. Yami is trembling from need. "Is it ok if I move Baby Panda?" He asks his voice a bit strained.

Yugi nods his head. Yami pulls back and thrust in again rolling his hips as he does so. Yugi moans and gasps. Yami keeps thrusting Atemu lines himself up and as Yami pulls back he thrust in along with Yami as they fill Yugi.

Yugi screams in pain. Yami strokes Yugi trembling back. "Its ok." Yugi arches and gasps. Atemu and Yami still as they kiss and nip at Yugi's throat and chest to distract him as they let his adjust to their size.

"Why… why did you… do that?" Yugi gasps and whimpers. Atemu looks apologetic "Sorry Little One. It's just seeing you two go at it made me um… very excited." Yami smacks Atemu upside the head. "He's still new to this jackass. Do you want to stop Yugi?" Yami asked softly. Yugi shakes his head.

"No. I was just… surprised." Yugi mumbled. Atemu and Yami share a look but nods as they wait for Yugi to give the signal they can move.

Yugi nods his head slowly at them as he closes his eyes. They smile as they begin slowly thrusting in Yugi. They get slightly faster as Yami strokes Yugi's back while Atemu kisses his neck. Yugi moans softly and lays his head on Yami's chest. At one point they both thrust in as their cocks brushing Yugi's prostate.

"Yami! Atemu!" Yugi screams and his eyes bolt open when they touched his prostate. Atemu and Yami smirk at each other. "Found it." They say as one as they start thrusting a little harder making sure to hit that spot each time.

Yugi screams and felt his end coming. Atemu notices and smirks as he lightly squeezes Yugi's cock to prevent him from cuming. "Not yet Little One. We can't have you cumming too soon."

Yugi whimpers and shakes his head. He grabbed Atemu's wrist to remove his hand from his cock. Yami smirks as he gently kisses Yugi's trigger spot on his neck. Yugi gasps and goes limp against them. "We can't have your pretty panda cumming just yet. We still need to finish wrecking his pretty little ass first." Atemu said with an evil smirk.

Yugi whimpers and moans as tears from the pleasure form in his eyes behind his glasses. Yami kisses Yugi's cheeks to brush the tears away. "True Brother," Yami agrees as he strokes Yugi's cock with Atemu. "Does our little panda like his ass being wrecked?" Yami coos as he and Atemu thrust deeper as they hit his prostate again and again.

"Yes! Ra Yes!" Yugi yells and cries out. Atemu then gets an evil idea as he and Yami thrust in Yugi. Atemu slaps Yugi's ass firmly. "Such a cute little panda ours to play with ours to fuck and he only wants more isn't that right little one?" Atemu demanded as he bites Yugi's shoulder leaving a mark. Yami sucks hard on Yugi's neck leaving a trail of hickies and love bites.

"Gah! Yes!" Yugi cried out from pain and pleasure. "Who do you belong to hm? Whos the only ones allowed to wreck this ass and mark this body hm?" Yami asked as he fisted Yugi's cock.

"You two." Yugi whimpers. Yami and Atemu can feel themselves as well as Yugi are on the edge. "Cum for us Yugi!" They both roared as they thrust deep inside Yugi as they release deep in him.

Yugi screams louder and cums on his and Yami's stomachs. The three of them pant as they all sink to the floor as first Atemu then Yami pull out of Yugi as they hold him close. "That was hot as fuck." Atemu gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Yami nods as he pulls Yugi into his lap. "How are you feeling little one? Does your body hurt?"

Yugi nods his head slowly as he opens his eyes. Yami kisses Yugi gently. "Sorry bout that Baby Panda," Atemu and Yami slowly stand up with Yami holding Yugi as they let the warm water clean their bodies as they go to towel off. Yami gently dries Yugi off and helps him into his clothes. Once the three of them are dressed they stare at each other unsure what to say.

"Well… thank you for a good time. I won't tell anyone what happened." Yugi said softly. Atemu and Yami look at him confused. "What? So wait you think that's it?" Yami asked as he pulls Yugi back into his arms.

Yugi gasps and grips Yami's arms in surprised. "Isn't how that usually goes. A one night stand?" Yugi asks thinking that's what they did. Atemu and Yami look at him in horror. "Tell me your joking," Yami almost begged as he looked at Yugi in disbelief. Atemu frowns. "So you seriously think that's what we were doing? A fucking one night stand?"

"That's what everyone says you both do. I've never met you before so I don't know what to believe." Yugi said confused by their emotions. Atemu sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Yugi I don't know who told you that crap but that Yami and i aren't like that. That was both of our first times even having sex and we wanted to do it with you. Not for a one night stand but as our way of saying we want to be with you."

Yugi looked shocked. "How do you know my name? I never told either of you. Just that I was a third year." Yugi said. Yami looks up. "Yugi Muto third year best subject Math. Honestly we knew about you we just never saw what you looked like before today. We always have to keep those other popular kids at bay so we never got to meet you face to face."

Yugi gulps softly. "So you both actually like and this wasn't just a prank?" Yami looks down as some tears fall. "Why would you think this is a prank….." Atemu hugged his brother as he looked at Yugi. "No this in not a prank and yes we do like you. We were afraid to tell you though because we thought you would believe the rumors people tell about us… apparently we were wrong though." Both brothers look down as they stand up. "But if you think that's all it was then……" Atemu can't even finish the sentence he's so pissed but not at Yugi but at himself.

Yugi shakes his head. "I've been pranked and bully all my life so I've always been too quick to think. I really like you both." Yugi said. Both Atemu's and Yami's heads snap up to look at Yugi. "Oh Yugi…" Yami pulls him close and holds tight as if afraid Yugi will disappear if he lets go.

Yugi blushes and slowly hugs Yami back. Atemu joins the hug. "Yugi we promise we won't let anyone bully you ever again. We love you and we want you to be our cute baby panda always. So what do you say? Will you be ours?"

Yugi nods his head. "Yes." Atemu and Yami grin as they pull Yugi into a deep kiss as the three of them hug and fall asleep from exhaustion in the locker room where the janitor later finds them.


	4. Puzzle

Prompt: Yami/Yugi lemon Yugi has a crush on Tea. It is up to Yami, his jealous teacher, to show Yugi that he is a better party TopYami

Yugi smiles dreamily at his best friend as he sat at his desk in the far back of the class. Tea smiles as she writes in her note book. Yugi watches her before going to his work himself.

Soon Yugi went back to staring at Tea in a dreamily way again. . "Mr. Motou is my lecture boring you?" Yami also known as Mr. Sennen asked as he frowns.

Yugi looks up at his teacher blushing and shook his head. "No Mr. Sennen." Yami frowns and goes back to writing on the chalkboard. As he continues the lesson. Yugi looks back at his work and soon class was over. "Mr. Motou may I speak with you a moment?"

Yugi looks at his teacher and nods his head. "Yes Mr. Sennen." Yugi says from his seat. Yami goes to the back of his classroom and shuts the door and locks in.

Yugi was confused as Yami licked the door. "What do you need Mr. Sennen?" Yugi asks as he packs up his things. Yami saw a picture of Tea on his desk and his eyes narrow slightly. "You seem to be very distracted lately." He moves closer to Yugi's desk as his eyes take on a serious look.

Yugi doesn't notice and blushes. "I'm sorry Mr. Sennen." Yugi said. "So what has my little student so distracted? Maybe a girl?" Yami said with a hard edge to his voice as he places his hands on either side of Yugi's desk as he is chest to back with Yugi.

Yugi nods his head. "Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Sennen. I'll try h-harder. Mr. Sennen what are you doing?" Yugi gulped. Yami smirks as he grind his clothed cock against Yugi's clothed ass.

Yugi gasps and grips the desk and looks behind him. "M-Mr. Sennen. This is w-wrong." Yugi stuttered. Yami kisses Yugi's neck. "Oh really? So you mean you don't want this?" Yami lightly strokes Yugi's clothes cock. Yugi shivers and shakes his head. "N-no." Yugi said. "You say no but your body says yes."

"Mr. Sennen. I-I like Tea." Yugi said. Yami frown as he pulls back only to grab Yugi's wrist. "Looks like i'll have to convince you otherwise." He slams Yugi against a wall as he traps his wrist above him with one hand while he undoes Yugi's belt with the other. Yugi gasps and pulls at his trapped wrist.

"W-Wait!" Yugi yells. Yami kisses and licks Yugi's throat. "Why should I?" He pulls back to look into Yugi's eyes as he gently cups Yugi's cheek.

Yugi gulps and pulls at his wrist. "T-this is w-wrong. I l-like Tea." Yami sighs as he pulls back and lets Yugi go. "Oh I see its because im a male and a teacher that you don't like me is that it?"

Yugi shakes his head. "That's not true Mr. Sennen." Yami turns away. "I don't believe you. Maybe I was a fool to even think you would return my feelings." Yugi frowns. "Mr. Sennen I'm a student and a male. You should love a woman not me." Yugi says softly.

Yami shakes his head. "Why? What makes women so much better than men hm?" He turns to look as Yugi with a frown.

"I...I um. There's many things different but that doesn't make them better." Yugi said. "Then why does it matter if I'm a male and a teacher? Love is love no matter what." Yami gently pulls Yugi to his chest. "At least give me a chance to show you how much i care for you."

Yugi gasps and places his hand on Yami's chest. "Mr. Sennen it's wrong for a student to date a teacher and you barely know me." Yugi said. Yami smiled "Who said anyone had to know and I know more about you then you thing Yugi."

Yugi looks shocked at Yami. "What are you talking about? How do you know anything about me?" Yugi asks. Yami gently strokes Yugi's lower lip with his thumb. "Lets just say I have my ways." Yami smirks as he strokes Yugi again.

Yugi looks down slightly at the finger. "I… I don't know Mr. Sennen." Yami gently lifted Yugi's face to his. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you I care to much for you to let that happen."

He looks down as his hand balled into a fist. "And after I was forced to watch you look at anyone else with those beautiful amethyst eyes. It makes me angry to see you have eyes for someone else when I only have eyes for you my little cute student."

Yugi blushes and looks away. Yami frowns as he pulls Yugi to face him. "How about we make a little deal?" Yugi nods his head slowly. "Give me the next three hours to try and convince you how much I love you and if i'm successful we will become a couple. But if i can't and you still don't have feelings for me, i will leave you alone and let you date whoever you wish."

Yugi nods his head. "Ok. Deal." Yugi said. Yami smirks as he picks Yugi up and sets him on his desk as he removes his tie and ties Yugi's wrist together as he undoes Yugi's pants and shirt as he kisses down his skin

Yugi gasps and tries to cover himself. "Don't be shy Yugi your body is beautiful a gift from the gods." Yami flicked Yugi's right nipple with his tongue as he has Yugi bare except for his boxers.

Yugi moans softly and was shocked by his voice. Yami continued to kiss and nip and lick Yugi's skin as he searched for pleasure spots.

Yugi moans softly and covers his mouth with his tied hand. Yami licked one spot on Yugi's side that instantly sent shivers down Yugi's body.

Yugi moans loudly and bites his lip. "Yami…." Yami smirks as he licks Yugi's ear. "I like it when you call me name my little cutie." He then nips a spot on Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivers and moans. He bites his lip as his eyes close. Yami trails his hand down as he slid his hand inside Yugi's boxers and strokes his roughly.

Yugi moans and whimpers. "Yami! Gah!" Yami smirks as he continues kissing down Yugi's body as he slide Yugi's boxers off exposing him to the cool air and to his mouth as he licks the tip.

Yugi shivers and closes his legs and cover himself. Yami smirks as he spreads Yugi's legs and gets between them. "Don't ever hide from me. I want all of you." He licks Yugi again then swallow him whole as sucks hard and purrs in his throat as he deep throats him.

Yugi bites his lip and tries to cover himself. Yugi screams and arches. "Yami!!!" Yami keeps up his sweet torture as he sucks harder and strokes Yugi's thighs as he feels Yugi grow harder in his mouth. Yami just deep throats him more as he sucks harder as he growls around Yugi.

Yugi screams and bucks into Yami's mouth. "Yami!" Yami sucks a final time to bring Yugi over the edge. Yugi gives a silent scream as he cums inside Yami's mouth. Yami greedily swallows all of Yugi's seed as he continues sucking to help prolong Yugi's orgasm.

Yugi fell limp against the desk. Yami pulled back with a wet pop. He licks his lips as he smirks. "Deliciously sweet." Yugi blushes and pants for his breath. Yami smirks as he kisses Yugi deeply.

Yugi gasps as his teacher steals his first kiss. Yami deepens the kiss as he gently brushes Yugi's lower lip asking for entrance. Yugi blushes and keeps his lips closed. Yami smirks as he pinches Yugi's nipples.

Yugi screams and Yami uses the chance to deepen the kiss as his tongue brushes Yugi's.

Yugi moans and his eyes slid close. Yami kisses Yugi deeper as he pulls back a bit. "Do you want to stop?"

"No… please don't fucking stop." Yugi whimpers. Yami smirks as he continues kissing Yugi as his hands slide down to Yugi's entrance as he teases him lightly. "You sure you want this?"

Yugi nods his head quickly. "Please Sensei." Yami opens his desk draw and pulls out a bottle of lube as he coats two fingers as he pushes them inside Yugi.

"You keep lube in your desk?" Yugi asks before screaming. "Well of course after all i wanted to be prepared for when I got my chance to do this with you." Yami thrust his fingers in and out of Yugi's tight hole.

Yugi screams and moans. Yami kisses Yugi as he thrusts his fingers deeper. Yugi clenches around Yami's fingers. Yami removed his fingers as he coats three fingers as he pushed them deeper in Yugi as they stroke Yugi's prostate.

Yugi gasps and throws his trapped wrist above his head. "Yami!" Yami smirks as he kisses Yugi's throat at he thrust his fingers deeper in Yugi. "Gah!" Yugi cries out and trembles under them.

Yami smirks as he pulls back before Yugi releases. Yugi whimpers and opens his eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and love. Yami smirks as pulls back. Yugi realizes Yami is still fully dressed.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Yugi asks as he covers himself. Yami smirks. "Oh really? I never noticed." Yugi blushes and shifts slightly.

"Please Yami…" Yugi whimpered and blinked his eyes to make his puppy eyes. Yami smirks as he kisses Yugi. Yugi moans and places his trapped hands on Yami's chest. "What does my cute student want from Sensei?"

"Please… please Sensei. Please fuck me." Yugi said as he gave Yami his puppy eyes. Yami smirks as he pulls his shirt off revealing his toned chest. Yugi gasps and strokes Yami's chest. Yami shivers slightly as he removes the rest of his clothing. Yami was not wearing anything under his pants as.

Yugi blushes and looks at the ceiling. "Are you ashamed of me?" Yami asked as he strokes Yugi's cheek as he stared deep into his eyes.

Yugi stares into Yami's eyes and shakes his head. "N-no." Yami's eyes softened. "Your still a virgin aren't you?"

Yugi blushes and nods his head. "I'm 16 Mr. Sennen." Yugi mumbles. Yami nods as he strokes Yugi's side. "I'll be gentle."

Yugi moans and shivers. Yami took the bottle as he was about to pour some lube on his hand Yugi stopped him. Yugi takes the bottle and rubs it in his own hands. Yugi blushes and slowly rubs Yami's cock. Yami watches in surprise as he moans and lightly bucks into Yugi's hands

Yugi stops and tickles it softly. Yami moans as he pulls Yugi's hands back. "I almost came my cutie I don't want to do that until in deep in your tight little ass."

Yugi moans at Yami's words and continues to stroke Yami softly. Yami smirks as he flips Yugi onto his stomach as he lines his cock up with Yugi's entrance and pushed inside in one thrust as he buried himself deep in Yugi.

Yugi screams and arches. He goes limp against the desk. Yami strokes Yugi's back as he tries to hold back and let Yugi get use to his size. "I'm going to move Baby Boy" He said as he slowly pulls back.

Yugi nods his head and whimpers. Yami pulls out until only the tip in in before he shoves back inside hitting Yugi's prostate as he does.

Yami sets a steady rhythm as he thrust in and out hitting Yugi's prostate each time.

Yugi screams and moans. "Yami!" Yami smirks as he kisses Yugi's neck as he bites down leaving hickies.

Yugi screams and pants. "You feel so good Baby Boy." Yami gets an idea as he thrust inside Yugi again causing Yugi to arch into him and he lightly slaps Yugi's ass.

Yugi gasps and looks back Yami. "Mr. Sennen?" Yugi asks. Yami smirks. "Who's Mr. Sennen? I don't want you to call me anything but Yami my precious Yugi." He flips Yugi into his back as Yugi wraps his trapped hands around Yami's neck as they both come to their release. "Yugi!" Yami moans as he releases deep inside Yugi. Yugi screams and cums on their stomachs.

Yami gently pulls out as he pants and kisses Yugi tenderly. "Is your body ok Baby boy?" Yugi slowly nods his head. "Yes… Yami…" Yami smirks "Good because it's only been half an hour."


	5. Peach

Here's our first gender bent. Troy (Male version of Tea has liked Yuugi (female version of Yugi) for a while and as a school dance approaches Troy works up the courage to ask her but he keeps messing up. (This may be on Yamies (female version of Yami's part as she only wants the best for her friend. Will this romance have a chance?

The wind whipped through the short brown hair of a young as he walked to school on the crisp fall morning. His body may have been there but there was only one thing on Troy Garnders mind and that was a certain magenta haired maiden.

Troy sighed as he walked to school his hands hidden in his pocket to hide that his hands are shaking. _Todays the day I ask her to the dance. I hope she says yes…. A soft voice breaks his concentration making him jump. "Troy? Good morning, do you want to walk to school together?" Troy turned and blushes slightly. There stood Yuugi in her school uniform. She always wore a boy's uniform because she hated the skirts being so short but hers it just made her look so cute and adorable._

Yuugi smiles as she waits for Troy to respond as she tilts her head to the side. "Troy?" Troy blinks as he snaps out of his daze. "Uh…. sure." Yuugi giggles as she falls into step with Troy as they walk in silence for a few minutes. 

As the silence seemingly grows uncomfortable Troy tries to strike up a conversation. "So, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" He asked with a smile. Yuugi just shrugs. "A few guys asked but I said I'd think about it. There is actually one person I hope will ask me." Troy felt his heart flutter nervously. "Oh, is it someone I know?" He asked feeling a bit jealous as Yuugi smiles and shakes her head. "I can't tell you who but yes you do know him very well. 

They make it to school and Yuugi misses a step and trips. Troy reaches out to catch her and accidently touches her boob. Yuugi blushes and as she tries to pull back sharpen,amethyst

 _…. I…. He_

 _can'tmy_

girls' **Oh,**

Oh,says

…. Yuugi…. about…. Will You


	6. OcAmixYugi

(Key: Flashbacks) (A/N: Ami is Star and mine OC.)

A year ago Yugi was dating a serial kill without knowing it. After he broke up with his lover finding out the truth he ran to escape the killer hoping he wouldn't be his next victim. A year later police are at his door asking about his ex-lover. What Yugi doesn't know was that his ex was getting closer and closer to his prize.

Yugi was standing on his porch facing the sunrise. He always did this with his old lover Ami. Yugi enjoyed the sun while Ami enjoyed the moon but Ami would still watch the sunrise with Yugi.

Yugi frowns when he remembers his ex-lover who was now in prison for his crimes. He closes his eyes as he remembers the day he lost Ami.

"You know Baby Boy I prefer moonlight but if you're into the sunlight then I think I like the sun better." Ami had said before nuzzling his little lover. Yugi smiles happily and leans against Ami. "Where were you last night beloved?" Yugi asks.

Ami smiled sightly before he turned away. "Oh no where in particular..." He said and smiled at his pocket. He of course had finished his *job* last night however he also got Yugi a gift one which he wanted to give him soon.

Yugi sighs but nods his head. "Okay. How was work yesterday then?" Yugi asks as he turns to face his lover. Ami smiled and stroked Yugi's cheek. "Nothing terribly exciting however I did get something for my precious Baby Boy." He coos and lightly tapped Yugi's nose.

Yugi leans into Ami's touch. "And what's that beloved?" Yugi asks as someone knocks. Ami frowns as he heard the knock and quickly got to his feet as he drew back. 'Shit they found me... I'm sorry Yugi...I will always love you...but I can't get caught' He thought and as he left out the back door. The black box he had bought for Yugi fell under the couch as he disappeared into the night.

"Domino Police. Open the door please Mr. Moto." Yugi frowns and walks to the door. "I wonder what they could want." Yugi mumbles. Yugi opens the door to the police. "Hello? How may I help you?" Yugi asks.

The police officer frowns. "I'm Deputy Atemu Sennen and is this where residents Ami Black lives? We have a warrant for his arrest."

Yugi frowns. "What? Why?" Yugi asks. "What has Ami done?" The officer next to Atemu frowns as he held out a file. "He's wanted for the murders of 6 individual. Two females and four males. Sad to tell you but they were all in relationships with him...they call him the Bloody Lover. Looks like we got to you before he did the same to you son. Atemu get the paramedics this poor boy is in shock!"

Yugi's eyes widen and his hands flew to his mouth. "Oh... oh my god." Yugi whispers. Yugi cries softly as he fell to his knees. 'Was Ami really going to kill me?' Yugi thought to himself as he felt his heart wipe from his chest and into shards.

The paramedic, a kind looking man with gentle red eyes, walked over. "Yugi I'm Yami Darkness. I need you to take deep breaths son. It's ok we won't let anything happen to you..."

Yugi whimpers and looks at Yami. "He... he told me he loved me." Yugi whispers and cries into his knees. Yami frowns as he had a stretcher brought in and Yugi was taken to the hospital.

"Don't touch me. Please don't touch me." Yugi said as he pushed the hands away from him. "I don't like being touched by strangers."

The doctors were forced to complying to Yugi's wishes and after three hours the police relocated Yugi from Domino to Florida hey even gave him a new name and identity. He was known as Heba Sun. Eventually Ami was caught and taken to prison for life."

Yugi opens his eyes and grabs the necklace he was wearing. It was a ring connected to a chain. His old friend Joey found it and gave it to him before he left. He didn't know where it came from but he felt Ami's energy through it. He looked back up to the sun to see it has fully risen.

The sound of a car door closing was heard as a tired looking Mark appears and without a hello he goes into the house and a few minutes later comes out in his normal clothes however didn't look like he was going to be staying for long.

"Hello Sweetie." Yugi says softly from the porch. "Want to join me?" Mark turned and smiled before he shook his head. "Sorry my sweet but I have a meeting with a client. Maybe we can catch a movie before my shift tonight." He kissed Yugi's forehead and turned to leave when Yugi's voice stopped him

Yugi frowns and walks after Mark. "I'm sorry Mark... but I think you should pack your things." Yugi rubbed his arm. Mark's eyes widened. "What do you mean Heba? It's just a client...what are you so upset about?"

Yugi sighs. "I'm not stupid Mark. You're not hiding that hickey on your neck very well." Yugi said but smiles. "It's okay though. We've grown apart."

Mark frowns and looked down before sighing. "I'm sorry...but this one sided relationship has gone to far...we can't even have sex without you having a look like you're imagining I'm someone else...look I don't know what you want from me...but I can't take it anymore. What can I do to make it right? Is it me?"

Yugi frowns. "I'm sorry Mark. I guess I can't ask you for anything. I... I just hate being alone and I took that from you." Mark frowns and walked over and lightly rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Maybe it's for the better...also...I hate to tell you this...but that former lover of yours...he escaped...and he left this in his cell. I'm sorry also we will be relocating you again. But I won't be the one. I'm sorry Yugi." Mark then walked in the house and left with two suitcases never looking back.

Yugi looks down into his hand the object they found in Ami's cell. His eyes widen and he gasps dropping the object.

It was a picture of the card Yugi had given him...the Kuriboh... however knives were stuck in it... one being right through the eyes. Yugi covers his mouth and whimpers. 'Was Ami coming for him? Was Ami going to kill him?'

Later the police relocated Yugi to a quiet town in Florida where no one would look for him. Unknowingly two dark eyes followed the movement.

Yugi sighs and decides to take a trip to an ice cream shop just down the street from his new house. For some reason ice cream always relaxed Yugi. Maybe because ice cream was how he met Ami.

"Hey Yugi what will be the flavor today?" The ice cream man Carl asked as he smiled. Yugi smiles and hums. "Can I have chocolate today please?" Yugi asks politely. Carl smiled and nods as he gave Yugi a slightly larger average chocolate ice cream. "Anything for my favorite customer."

Yugi smiles and pays for the ice cream. "Thank you Carl. See you again soon." Yugi said and walked out over to a table. Suddenly the sound of the door opening and a man with a black hoodie walks in and sits down at another table. He seemed out of place.

Carl turned and smiled. "Ami! Is that you my boy?" The stranger looked over and the hoodie fell back and the man smiled. "Hey Carl." He got up and walked over before pausing at the seat near Yugi. "Is this take Cutie?" He asked with a smile.

Yugi's eyes widen before he looks down at his own ice cream and licks the cold treat. He shakes his head quickly before continuing his treat. Ami sits down. "I'll have my usual Carl."

Carl nods and sets out three different types of chocolate ice cream into a bowl and Ami smiled then looked at Yugi. "Two spoons please." Carl gave him the spoons and he and Yugi looked shocked at what happened next.

Ami takes one spoon then slid the other to Yugi. "Mind helping me? Can't eat this all by myself. Especially when someone so cute is near me." Yugi blushes and nods his head. "I-If you want m-me too." Yugi stuttered.

Ami smiled and he and Yugi dug in. At one point some ice cream got on Yugi's cheek and Ami gently brushed it away with his thumb before lickingnit and giving a teasing wink. "Mm...looks like the ice cream isn't the only sweet thing here."

Yugi's eyes widen and he looks away to hide his blush. "Umm I should get going... I have to get to work." Yugi said softly.

Ami sighed and nods as he looked back. "I had fun Yugi..." Yugi smiles and takes out five dollars and a pen. He writes his number on a napkin and paid for Ami's ice cream. "I had fun Ami. It was nice to meet someone new and share ice cream." Ami frowns a bit at the money however he smiled at the number. "Let's do it again some time." He then wrote his own number and as he handed it to Yugi a slight electrifying feeling went through them. A warm burning sensation.

Yugi waves at Ami before leaving quickly to his grandpa's game shop. Out the window Yugi met up with Joey and hugged him before leaving with him. However as they were leaving an old ex of Yugi's glared at Yugi's alive form. "Why are you still alive you little punk? I paid that assassin good money-ahhhhh."

Ami smirks at the ex's bleeding body. "He's not the one who deserves death. You do you bastard." Ami pulled the trigger and smiled at the napkin before leaving the bloody scene behind him "Besides he's not yours anymore. He's mine and I won't let anything happen to my cute Baby Boy."

Yugi asked for a chocolate bowl and paid for it. "Thank you." The lady smiled and went to clean the counter. The sound of a bell ringing was heard and the lady smiled. "Welcome."

Yugi sat in a booth in the corner as he ate his ice cream softly and enjoyed the taste. The person who came in had blond hair and sunglasses as they looked around before heading to the table near Yugi's booth.

"I'll have my usual Natalie." The customer said and the lady smiled and brought out a bowl with three different types of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. However once he had these items he just sat there and didn't make a move to touch the ice cream as he paid for it.

"Sure wish I had someone to help me...I can't eat this all by myself." The man said softly.

Yugi's eyes widen as he finished his bowl. He swallows hard before moving out of the booth and giving Natalie his bowl. "Thank you. Your ice cream was great." Yugi said.

Natalie nods and looked at the man. "Any time... Also did you notice that strange man? He's been ordering that same thing for the past week. He eats half of it and takes the other half home. It's like he's waiting for someone poor guy must have lost someone dear to him...well have a great day and come back and see us again."

Yugi turns to the man. "Wow. Hope he finds someone to share it with. I should get home. My name is Heba Sun. It was nice to meet you."

As he passed by the man a soft voice spoke up. "Heba? That means game... But you know that don't you Yugi"

Yugi's eyes widen. "I... I don't know what you're talking about. I need to get going and unpack." Yugi said quickly and left.

As Yugi leaves a slightly drunk off his ass Mark comes out of nowhere and grabbed Yugi. " You brat. I gave you everything. And now...I'm taking it all back!" He grabbed his gun and held it to Yugi's head. "I'll finish the job Black failed to...ah!"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the alley and as Mark fell backwards holding his wounded shoulder as Yugi fell forward but a pair of strong arms caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh trust me I always finish the job...with one exception. Now get the hell out of here unless you want your blood painting the pavement."

Yugi looks up in fear and saw Ami holding him up. "...Ami..." Ami doesn't respond as he watched Mark limp away. "So you were with someone else...guess...I didn't mean anything to you..." He said and turned to leave as he dragged Yugi with him.

"You know that's not true. Now let me go." Yugi struggles against him. Ami shook his head. "No. I lost you once I'm not losing you again. Now keep quiet. We can't go to your new place the cops are watching it..." He placed a blindfold over Yugi eyes and whistles for a car as the driver pulled up and Ami got into the car.

Yugi frowns. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" Yugi yelled and placed his hands on the blindfold to take it off. "Either keep the blindfold on or I'll tie you up I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit Yugi." Ami's cold voice said

"I'm not in the mood either Ami." Yugi said as he held the tremble down. "I want to go home. I'm tired of being relocated." Yugi said and moved to take the blindfold off.

"Don't remove it till we get to where we are going...it's safer for you that way. Just ...trust me..."

Yugi sighs and removes his hands knowing he was going to die. He grabbed his necklace from under his shirt and messed with it. "I trusted you and you left." He whispers.

Ami sighed and looked as Yugi. "I didn't have a choice..." The two sit there in silence before the driver parks the car. Ami grabbed Yugi's hand and led him to a rather tasteful apartment and as he locked the door he let of of Yugi's hand. "You can remove the blindfold now..."

Yugi removes the blindfold and gasps at the room. "Where are we?"

Ami shrugs out of his disguise. "This is my safe house. You should be safe here for now..."

"Safe? Safe from what? What am I doing here Ami?!" Yugi yells. Ami winched and looked as Yugi before sitting down. "My old bosses are pissed because I didn't finish one job. I bailed on them and now they want my blood and...sadly yours... thankfully I have better sources than them and you will be safe once they are take care of by my men."

Yugi's eyes widen. "And what did you bail on?" Ami looked Yugi dead in the eyes. "You were on a list to eliminate..I was given the task...the day we first met...but I didn't complete it."

Yugi gasps and takes a step back from Ami. "What the hell Ami. Why don't you just kill me now?" Yugi snaps.

"Because I love you ok?!" Ami snapped back before he got up and looked out the window. "I have since the day we met..."

Yugi rolls his eyes and crosses his arms turning his back to Ami. "Yeah right. As if you love me. You just want your target." Yugi said.

"is that what you think? That you were only a job to me? No...Yugi after we met... I became a mercenary for the good guys... why do you think I would ever try and kill you?"

"Maybe cause that's your job." Yugi said. "I don't want to deal with this anymore. Just fucking kill me already." Ami sighed and looked at Yugi. "No I won't...I cant...damn it Yugi...don't you think if I wanted to kill you I would have that day?"

Yugi shrugs. "I don't know who you are." Ami's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to Yugi. "Oh so that's how it is? I leave for a year and I'm a stranger to you?"

Yugi turns his head to Ami and glare at him. "You fucking date people then kill them! Hell Ami might not be your real name." Yugi said.

Ami frowns and looked away. "You were the only one...who I told my real name...also you're the only one who I ever really went on a date with..."

Yugi rolls his eyes. "Why? Why am I so different then the rest? Why didn't you just kill me?!" Ami looked at Yugi and then his eyes widened at the sight of the necklace. "You...kept it."

Yugi looks down at the necklace with the ring attached. "Joey found it and gave it to me knowing how much you meant to me. I guess you didn't feel the same." Yugi said softly.

Ami gently touched the ring. "This was the ring I wanted to give you that night...I wanted to...ugh forget it...you won't believe me anyways..." Ami said as he turned around to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"After all...you don't care anymore...do you even fucking know what it did to me to know you were being taken away from me? I had my guys looking everywhere for you...only to find out...you moved on...it killed me inside."

Yugi's eyes widen and he slaps Ami hard in the face. Ami flinched and didn't move to stop Yugi's slaps.

"Move one? Move on! I dated Mark because he asked me out and I had no one left!" Yugi hits Ami's chest. "When ever we tried to have sex all I could do is think and moan your dumbass name! I continued watching the sunrise and the sunset as if I was with you!" Yugi screamed and cried. "I can't stop loving you!"

Ami's eyes widened and he carefully grabbed Yugi's hands. "Yugi..." He whispered softly as as he pulled Yugi closer as he gently stroked Yugi's hair. "Please calm down...you know what happens when you get upset..."

Yugi shakes his head and struggles to pull away. "Let me go! L-Let me go!" Yugi cried.

Ami frowns and pins Yugi's wrists above him as he gently brushed Yus tears away. "Yugi calm down...I never could move on from you either."

"Lair!" Yugi whimpers. "Lair! Lair!" Ami frowns and sighed as he forced Yugi to look at him. "Why am I'm I a liar? Yugi...I never stopped loving you ...

Yugi shuts his eyes so he didn't face Ami. "You never started. Nobody ever loves me." Ami's eyes soften as he lightly kissed Yugi's forehead. "That's not true Baby Boy. You are my world. Why do you think I kept getting the same order..." Yugi opens his puffy red eyes that held tears. "W-Why?" Yugi hiccuped.

Ami gently kissed the tears away. "Because that date was the only one that ever meant anything to me. You were the only one who ever meant anything to me...Yugi... that ring...that night I had to leave..I wanted to ask you to be mine...for now and always...you changed me Yugi."

"Am I going to die?" Yugi whimpers. "I don't want to die." Ami shook his head firmly as he released Yugi's hands and cupped his cheek his thumb brushed his tears away. "If you die then I will join you. I can't live without you. And I sure as hell won't let anything happen to you, Yugi I love you."

He gently pulled Yugi closer as their lips almost touched. Yugi looks at Ami's lips before leaning closer to place his soft lips on Ami's rough lips.

Ami deepened the kiss as he pulled Yugi closer as his hands memorize Yugi's body as Yugi's did the same to his own.

Yugi moans softly and strokes Ami's biceps. Ami's hands trailed down and cupped Yugi's ass as he pulled him up and closer. Yugi gasps and moans. Ami kept kissing Yugi until they both pulled back panting as Ami kisses down Yugi's neck. Yugi moans softly.

"Mmmm...still just as sweet. Yugi...I need you so bad..." Yugi rubs his body against Ami's own and moans.

Ami smirks as he carried Yugi to the bedroom and layed Yugi down as he pulled his shirt off before he climbed over and pulled Yugi's shirt off as he kissed down Yugi's chest as he licked Yugi's nipples before sucking harder

"Ami!" Yugi screams and arches up against Ami's mouth. Ami purrs as he sucked harder as he undressed Yugi until he was only in his boxers.

Yugi never noticed Ami undressing him as his mind was full of pleasure and Ami's touch.

"So beautiful. My beautiful sweet Baby Boy." Ami whispered as he kissed down Yugi's body licking and nipping Yugi's tender skin. "Gah! Ami please." Yugi moans and begs and he pushes Ami's head down further.

Ami smiles and slowly pulled Yugi's boxers off as he looked licked Yugi's tip before taking him fully in his mouth as he sucked hard.

Yugi's eyes widen and he screams. "Ami! Gah!" Yugi tosses his head back against the pillows as he grabs the sheets tightly. Ami continues to suck harder as his fingers pinched Yugi's nipples.

"Gah! I'm going to... to..." Yugi tries to get out but moans. Ami purrs and his eyes meet Yugi's with love filled eyes and nods slightly as he sucked harder. Yugi screams and cums inside Ami's mouth.

Ami moans happily as he swallowed everything Yugi gave him before he pulled back and licked his lips. Yugi groans and slowly opens his eyes to look at Ami. Ami smirks as he gently moved so he could kiss Yugi deeply.

Yugi moans and kisses Ami back happily and could taste himself making him harden again.

Ami pulled back and gently stroked Yugi's cheek. "Yugi" He breaths as he rest his forehead on Yugi's. Yugi smiles as he pants softly. "Ami... daddy."

Ami's eyes soften as he kissed Yugi again. "You remembered...my precious Baby Boy..." He coos as his he hand stroked down Yugi's body as his teased Yugi's entrance. "What does Baby Boy want Daddy to do him?" He purrs and gently pushed two fingers inside Yugi as he gently thrust his fingers in and out.

Yugi gasps and moans. "Please Daddy. I need you in me." Yugi moans. Ami smirks and nods as he gently removed his fingers and reached into a draw and pulled out a bottle of lube as he poured some on his palm and slicked it on his erected cock. "Does Baby Boy want it gentle or hard? You know Daddy loves it either way." He purrs and teased Yugi's entrance with his tip.

Yugi groans and opens his eyes weakly. "I...Gah!" He moans as he tries to answer. "Please daddy..." Ami pulled Yugi into a kiss as he thrust deep into Yugi and he kept a steady pace.

Yugi screams against Ami's lips and moans. He scratches at Ami's back as he relaxes. "Mmmm...still so tight." "And...you're-gah!-still big." Yugi moans. Ami smirks as he pulled back to thrust deeper. "Well of course. *P

pants* And it's only yours. After you...it didn't feel right to sleep with anyone else."

Yugi moans. "I... I remember when I-Ahh!- gave it my first-Ahh!" Yugi moans and screams.

Ami smiled and kisses Yugi throat. "Mine." He growls as he thrust harder and hits Yugi's prostate. "Mine and only Mine!" Yugi screams and screams louder. "Yes! Yours!" Ami bites hard as he felt Yugi clench around him. "Cum for your Daddy Baby Boy!" Ami roars as he thrust into Yugi and released deep into Yugi.

Yugi's eyes flashed white and he cummed all over their stomachs. "AMI!" He laid limp against the sheets as he pants harshly.

Ami smiled and kisses Yugis cheek as he laid down oh Yugi's chest. "Mmmm...amazing as always Baby Boy." Ami said softly as he stroked Yugi's sides. Yugi nods his head slowly. "You...you no leave?" Yugi asks softly. Ami nods as he pulled Yugi onto his chest while he remained in Yugi. "I'm never leaving you again. And Yugi...I think that ring needs a new home."

He gently removed the ring from the chain and slid it onto Yugi's third finger on his left hand. Yugi looks down at his finger before smiling softly and closing his eyes. Ami smiled and fell asleep with Yugi and they slept happily.

The next morning Yugi woke up with two arms around him. Ami's soft breathing was a comforting sound.

Yugi looks up at Ami and sighs happily before wincing when he moves and felt Ami still in him. Ami smiled in his sleep and held Yugi closer. "Where do you think you are going Baby Boy?"

Yugi blushes and looks at Ami shocked. "I thought you were sleeping." Ami's eyes opened and he smiled as he kissed Yugi's cheek. "I was but I'm a light sleeper." Ami flipped them so Yugi was on top and he licked Yugi's neck.

Yugi's eyes widen and he moans loudly. "Ami..." "Yes Baby?" Ami teased as he asked as he cupped Yugi's cheek. "D-don't you t-think it's t-too early?" Yugi asks.

Ami smile and pulled back slightly. "Too early? You should know better Baby Boy... however I guess this once I'll humor you." He teased and his eyes soften. Yugi tilts his head. "Are you okay Ami?" Yugi asks.

Ami nods and smiles. "I'm great Baby Boy." Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing is heard. Ami frown and sighed as he slowly pulled out of Yugi and reached down and grabbed his phone. "Seth this better be important..." Ami said and listen before he smiled. "That's good. Thank you Seth."

Ami hung up and smiled at Yugi. "The threat is eliminated. You are safe now Baby Boy.

Yugi smiles softly. "Ok... are you safe though?" Ami frowns lightly. "The cops can't touch me because of my ties with the government... however...they could take you from me if they find us..." Ami said as he looked down sadly.

Yugi places his hand on Ami's chest. "Then let's go. Let's just...disappear." Yugi said softly. Ami smiled and cupped Yugi's cheek. "That would make me very happy Yugi."

Yugi smiles and kisses Ami softly. As they kisses Ami's phone buzzed and Ami rolled his eyes and looked down before smirking. "Say Baby Boy how would you like to live in North Carolina? In a cute little cabin with little feet running around in the future?"

Yugi smiles and nods his head. "Yeah. That would be great." Ami smiled as he pulled You closer and kissed Yugi as he pulled Yugi deeper into the kiss.

"Can't catch me Blake!" "Can too Cherish!" Twin giggles fill the air. "No running in the cabin!" Yugi's voice was heard.

Both kids skid to a stop as they fly into the couch and bounce as they sit down.

Steps were heard as Yugi walks into the living room. "Are your studies done?" Yugi asks. "And what about your chores?" Yugi said.

Both kids nod as they give Yugi an innocent look. "Yes Mama. We just were bored..."

Yugi smiles playfully. "Well instead of running around breaking the rules why not read a book? Or watch tv? There's coloring." Yugi said. "And there's also outside. Just not past the gate."

Blake smirks looking like Ami. "But Mama...we want to do something fun and crazy...like you and Papa do..."

Yugi crosses his arms. "Now that is a no. Not everything that is fun and crazy a good thing. Now go outside and play. Do not go past the gate." Yugi said. Blake pouts but nods as he and Cherish nods obediently as they went out to play on their playground.

"Papa!" They call as Ami walks up to their cabin with a smile as he opened the gate and they cling to his legs as he continues to walk to the house. "Baby Boy I'm home. Also guess who got a month vacation."

Yugi smiles at Ami and pecks his lips. "I'm guessing...you." Ami nods and smiled as he kissed Yugi back. "Yep. That means I get to spend more time with you and the kids." Blake and Cherish squeal happily. "Yeah! Papa get to stay with us!"

Ami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi as his kids hug them. Later that night after dinner and after the kids are asleep Ami walks out of the bathroom in only a pair of sweatpants. "Soon I will be able to retire. Just two more years and I will be able to stay here with you and the kids always."

Yugi smiles at Ami as he washed the dishes. "Yeah. The kids miss you every time you leave." Yugi said.

Ami smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Only the kids? Not you Baby Boy?" He teased as he licked Yugi's ear.

Yugi rolls his eyes. "Of course I miss you Ami." Yugi said as he shivered. Ami smiled and gently rested his hand on Yugis belly. "Good and how is our next little one? Hopefully not giving Mommy to much trouble."

Yugi shakes his head. "No. They haven't." Yugi said as Ami nods and kisses Yugi's throat. "That's good now...Daddy wants his Baby Boy. So when you're done here Daddy will be waiting." He purrs and playfully swatted Yugi's ass as he headed to their room.

Yugi shivers as he works on the dishes. "I still can't believe you enjoy slapping my ass." Yugi mumbles as he cleans a pot.

"Why not? Your ass is the best inside and out." He teased before disappeared into their room. Yugi mumbles under his breath. He finished the dishes and started on the counters. Yugi finished around ten more minutes before going down the hall to his and Ami's room.

Ami was slowly undressing as Yugi opened the door. Yugi blushes and closes the door. "Hey Ami..." Yugi said slowly. "You know we can't be loud right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Ami smirks as he looked over. "Why do you think I had the cabin made with sound proof walls? I like it when you get loud." With that Ami moved with a snakes speed as he grabbed Yugi and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Better get ready Baby Boy cause Daddy will make you scream really loud tonight."

Yugi's eyes widen and gulps. "Oh god..." Ami wasted no time as he threw Yugi in the bed and handcuffs him to the bed as he ripped both their clothes off.

Ami smirks as he teased Yugi's nipples with his tongue as he stroked his cock. Yugi screams and moans. "Gah! Don't tease!" Ami smirks as he bites Yugi's chest as he continues to stroke Yugi's cock. "Sorry Baby Boy didn't quite catch that."

Yugi screams and pulls at his cuffs. "Please..." Ami smirks as he pulled back. "Please what Baby? What does Baby Boy want Daddy to do?"

Yugi shakes his head and whimpers. Ami purrs and licked down Yugi's body before he slowly licked Yugi's entrance before thrusting his tongue inside.

Yugi shivers and whimpers at the feeling. No matter how many times Ami did that to him it still felt strange. Ami thrust his tongue in and out before he pulls back as he smirks before he thrust into Yugi hard and fast.

Yugi screams and arches against Ami. "Oh...Oh daddy." Yugi moans.

Ami continues a steady pace as he kissed Yugi deeper. "That's it Baby Boy. Scream Daddy's name."

"Ami! Gah!" Yugi screams and clenched around Ami. Ami moans as the thrust deeper into Yugi. "Cum Yugi!" He roared as he released deep into Yugi.

Yugi screams and cums harshly on Ami and himself. Ami smiled and kisses Yugis forehead. Yugi pants harshly and groans. "Damn...five years and still get tired after one round." Yugi pouts.

Ami snickers and stroked Yugi's cheek. "It's ok Baby Boy. I don't mind." Ami said as he gently goes to pulls out and kisses Yugi softly.

Yugi moans and clenches against Ami again. Ami raised a brow before smirk. "Oh does someone want a round two?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eye. Yugi sticks his tongue out at Ami.

Ami smirks before he kissed Yugi's, his tongue tangles with Yugi's as he pounds into Yugi just as fast as before. Yugi gasps and screams into Ami's mouth and lightly bit Ami's tongue. Ami purrs and deepens the kiss. Yugi moans and screams as he felt his end coming.

Ami smirks as he continues to thrust into Yugi hard and fast. "Get ready Baby Boy. Cause we aren't going stop anytime soon." He purrs and thrust harder and faster.

Yugi's eyes widen. "W-We aren't?! Gah! How many-Ahh!-rounds are we-Ahh!-going?" Yugi moans.

AmI smirks as he pretends to think. "Oh...maybe ten or so...but hey who's keeping track?" He teased as he thrust deeper into Yugi.

Yugi gasps and moans. "You're... going to... paralyze me..." Yugi moans. Ami smirks licked Yugi's neck. "That's fine. I love carrying you my precious Baby Boy."

Yugi moans. "I'm going to...cum daddy..." Yugi pants. "Then cum my pretty Yugi!" Yugi releases once more against Ami with a scream. "...You make me sound like a pet..." Yugi mumbles.

Ami smirks and kisses deeper. "Pet? Never...though you are mine now and always." Ami coos and the rest of the night moans and screams of pleasure echoed through the room.

The End


	7. Puzzle II

Horny Kitty

It was a cold and rainy night. Lightning lit up the sky from behind the window. A college student was sitting at his desk doing homework at 2 in the morning listening peacefully to the storm.

Suddenly the TV turned on and a advertisement for a new pet store selection was shown.

"Welcome everyone to the Castle of Pets. Are you living by yourself and find yourself lonely and often alone? Well why not fill that loneliness with a cute adorable pet? We have cats, dogs, fish of all sorts small mammals reptiles and much much more. And to sweeten the deal the first 25 will get their pet shots and a years worth of supplies absolutely free!"

Yugi looks to his tv and thought for a second not really considering it just turned on by itself.

Yugi has been feeling extremely lonely since leaving his home for college. Leaving all his friends and family to go to college.

Yugi looks at the tv then the time and decided to head to bed for the night. He didn't have classes tomorrow so he was fine for sleeping in and maybe getting a cat or dog. Just something that will keep him company.

The next morning was just as rainy as before and Yugi walked through the nearly empty street. There was a small crowd of at least ten people at the pet store however.

Yugi blinks before walking up to the crowd. "What's going on?" Yugi asked. A stranger turned to him.

"Well we're here to look for a pet and there are a bunch of cute ones...but there's this one that everyone wants to have...but the thing is the little scamp won't let anyone near him...he even attacked the cage handler when they tried to take him out of his cage..."

Yugi's eyes widen. "Wow. Seems they don't like people...I don't blame them." Yugi laughs softly. The stranger nods and points inside. "The owner is even having a contest. Who ever can hold that feline will get him free of charge with all the supplies and medical expenses paid..."

Yugi smiles. "Maybe I can try. It might be a fun challenge and I never give up a challenge." Yugi said.

The stranger looked at Yugi like he was crazy. "Well I hope you can still use those arms after trying that..." He and his daughter then went to look at hamsters.

Yugi shrugs and walks into the store. He could hear a bell ring signaling his arrival.

Everyone who was looking at the cat who was ignoring everyone and even peed on one person who tried to touch his tail.

Yugi walks up to the manager and introduces himself. "Hello. My name is Yugi Moto." The manager blinks and smiled. "You mean the king of games? Oh my son is a huge fan of yours."

Yugi smiles nervously and nods. "Yeah that's me. I put the games aside for now though to work on my education."

The manager nods and smiles before frowns as another customer yelps in pain and grabs his severely clawed forearms. "Are you okay?" Yugi asks the customer.

The customer frowns angrily. "Just leave me alone. My lover Pegasus loves cats and he's been wanting this exact one...but the little bastard is a fucking devil..."

Yugi crosses his arms. "If the cat doesn't like you then respect its decision. It's not an object."

The man glared at Yugi before looking him up and down. "Aren't you a bit too young to be out without an adult to supervise you?"

"Excuse me?!" Yugi snaps. "I am nineteen years old for your information." As the two argue the cat in question heard the commotion and upon hearing Yugi's voice. His ears perked up and he meows as he walked right to where Yugi was and pressed his small paws to the glass, his crimson eyes curious.

Yugi blinks hearing a meow and turns his head to the cat. Everyone in the store gasped in amazement as the cat began to paw at the glass his eyes on Yugi.

Yugi walks over to the glass box and picks up the small cat. "See. He's not a devil but a kitten." Yugi said as he held the cat.

The cat nuzzles Yugi's neck and purrs. His chin rested on Yugi's shoulder and his tail wrapped around Yugi's arm.

Yugi strokes the kitten's ears as he watched the man glare at him. The kitten then hisses at the man and bares his fangs.

"I guess he doesn't like you old man." Yugi smirks. The kitten meows in agreement and the man stormed off. The manager smiled and walked over and handed Yugi a bag. "Come to the back and we can get his paperwork done. He doesn't really have a name. But we call him either darky or darkness here...you can change it if you want though."

Yugi nods his head as he holds the bag with one arm and the kitten with the other. The kitten then purrs and licked Yugis cheek before climbing up to rest in Yugi's hair.

Yugi giggles at the kitten. "I'll call him Midnight." The kitten purrs and nuzzles Yugi. Yugi filled out the information and even paid for the kitten. "Thank you for your time."

The manager kindly declined the money. "He's your free of charge. Take good care of him. He had a rough life before he came to us. That's why he doesn't really trust humans

Yugi frowns lightly before nodding. "Okay. I'll come back soon when I need more supplies." Yugi said before walking back to his old apartment.

'Midnight' rests in Yugi's hair and purrs happily as he played with the strands.

Yugi smiles at the cat as he unlocks a door. "Here we are. You're new home." Yugi showed a small but nice apartment.

'Midnight' jumped from Yugi's hair and then started running around sniffing everything and rubbing his front against anything he could reach.

Yugi frowns lightly before something clicks. "You're in heat. That's why you're were so angry." Yugi said to himself.

The kitten then darts to Yugi's room and lets out a small yowl as he hid under the bed and whimpers.

Yugi walks to his room and leans down. "Are you okay Midnight? There's no reason to be afraid. I'm here."

'Midnight' darts out and climbs on Yugi's lap and rubbed against Yugi. He whimpers again as he pants lightly.

Yugi blushes lightly and moves the cat off him. "Maybe we have a toy you can use." Yugi said and looked through the bag of supplies.

The kitten meows and moved to rub against Yugi again as he shakes a bit.

"Midnight what are you doing?" Yugi asks as he pulls out a fake mouse. "Maybe this can help." 'Midnight' didn't even look at the mouse as he continues to rub against Yugi.

Yugi moves the cat into a pillow he didn't use and gave the fake mouse to 'Midnight'. "I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Yugi said and got off the bed.

'Midnight' whines as he moved away and he meows helpless from his pillow. He stared at Yugi with a hurt kicked kitten look.

"Don't look at me like that. You can't rub against me Midnight. Rub against the mouse or the pillow." Yugi said before going to the kitchen to get some food for 'Midnight'.

Yugi then heard slight crashing from the kitchen. 'Midnight' threw the mouse again the wall and yowls and whimpers as he can't see Yugi

"Hold on Midnight. I'm getting you a bowl." Yugi called and poured the cat food into the bowl and some cream into the other. He then carries both of them back to his room.

The pillow was on the ground as 'Midnight' glared at the pillow.

Yugi pouts but puts the bowls next to his closet. "Next it to set up the litter." Yugi whispers to himself.

'Midnight' whined as he didn't even look at the food. His ears drooped as he looked at Yugi with his dark crimson eyes

Yugi strokes 'Midnight's' ears and smiles. "No worries. I'll take you to the vet tomorrow to see what I can do." Yugi said as he felt a pull in the back of his mind.

At the word vet 'Midnight' whines and nuzzles Yugi. He wanted Yugi's attention and he wanted all of it.

Yugi smiles and pets 'Midnight'. He then gets up after a few minutes to put the litter box together. 'Midnight' stares as the litter box and tilts his head before going to the door and meows. He looked at Yugi.

"What is it?" Yugi asks. 'Midnight' paws at the door and whines as he shifts from foot to foot.

"You're not going outside little one. Not a lot of people here like animals. You can go to the bathroom in the litter box." Yugi places 'Midnight' in the litter box before putting the cap on to give him privacy.

Nothing happened as 'Midnight' stared at Yugi from the litter box as he walked out and goes back the front door. He meows again.

Yugi rubs the back of his neck. "I don't think I'm going to be able to take care of a cat." Yugi whispers to himself. "This is harder than I thought."

'Midnight' blinks and darts to the litter box and goes before he looked anxiously at Yugi as if to say. (I want to stay...I just have never used a litter box... please don't send me away)

Yugi sighs. "I want to keep you...but I don't know if I can." Yugi said and picks up Midnight and places him next to his food. "I'll be right back. I think I have a book on pets somewhere." Yugi goes to search one of his many bookshelves.

'Midnight' sniffed the food then tilts his head as he moved the dry food into the cream and ate it like that.

Yugi looks back at 'Midnight' and smiles lightly. "I found the book but it doesn't say anything about cats. Strange. I guess we'll have to learn together."

'Midnight' licked the bowls clean and pulled back as there were bits of catfood and cream on the top of his head as he purrs.

Yugi walks over to 'Midnight' and picked him up. "Do I give you a bath or do you bathe yourselves?" Yugi wondered.

'Midnight' cuddles against Yugi as he purrs accidentally getting the mess on Yugi's shirt.

"Looks like I need to do laundry. I think I'll do it tomorrow." Yugi walks over to the bed and plays with 'Midnight' till it was dark.

As Yugi went to go shower 'Midnight' follows and hopped into the tub as he wagged his long tail.

Yugi looks down at 'Midnight' with confusion. He shrugged and striped. He guessed 'Midnight' was joining him.

As the water came down 'Midnight' did a funny little dance on his back paws as he tried to catch the water droplets.

Yugi laughs softly and washed his hair. After he was done he stroked 'Midnight's' fur with a Dove soap bar carefully and tenderly. Letting the water wash it off.

'Midnight' purrs happily as he arched into Yugi's touch. He meows when Yugi stopped and gave Yugi a 'Why did you stop' look.

"I have to clean my own body Midnight." Yugi said before using the soap on his own body. Rubbing and cleaning himself.

'Midnight' then sprang up and nabbed the soap as he made Yugi sit in the process. Yugi yelps as he fell down. 'Midnight' then rubbed the bar over Yugi's chest as his paws rubbed the soap around.

"Midnight? What are you doing?" Yugi asks as the shower water hit his chest and face. 'Midnight' continues to move his paws as he washed Yugi's chest. As he did one paw stroked Yugi's nipple.

Yugi yelps and grabs 'Midnight'. "All right little one. I'm clean." Yugi said quickly and washed off his body. Once he was done he shut off the hot water.

'Midnight' purrs as he rubbed his front against Yugi as he licked Yugi's ear.

"Such a strange cat." Yugi whispers. He places 'Midnight' on the sink and wrapped him in a hand towel. He then wrapped himself in a towel. "Stay right here as I go get some clothes." Yugi said then left the bathroom.

'Midnight' whimpers and fights the towel keeping him from following Yugi. As he struggles harder his form changed. A red light glowed as he grew larger until he was the size of a 16 year old who had hit their growth spurt. He still kept his dark ears and tail however the rest of him was human.

He smirked as tossed the hated towel away then looked around. "Master? Where Are you?" He mewls as he stretches and hopped down walking on all fours. However not use to his human body he fell and made a loud crash.

Yugi was in the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He was getting 'Midnight's' bed ready since he did have classes tomorrow.

He heard a crash and jumped. "Midnight? Are you okay?" "No Master I'm not...how does one use this awkward human body..." A dark and alluring voice asked from the bathroom.

Yugi's eyes widen when he actually heard a human response. He grabs a bat from under his bed and walks slowly to the bathroom.

On the floor was a male with pale skin dark crimson and black hair and crimson eyes...and he had two cat ears and a tail.

The stranger looked at Yugi wide eyed. "Master is there an intruder?" The males eyes narrow as he hissed and on all fours with ease he ran out of the room.

Yugi just let the bat slip from his hands. The stranger with the cat ears looked around his eyes sharp and his ears and tail moving as he looked for the threat to his precious master.

Finding none he smiled and walked back in the bedroom. "No intruders Master. I think I scared them." He said as he made a odd purring sound as his ears and tail twitched happily.

Yugi nods his head slowly. "Yeah...I bet." The stranger with the cat ears looked at Yugi confused. "Master what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

"Not...exactly..." Yugi mumbles still too shocked to move. "Um...where's you're towel?"

"I threw it away from me when I transformed. It was uncomfortable and it kept me from you my precious Master." He then walked over the Yugi and nuzzles him. "Please don't send me away Master...I love you a lot." He mewled as he gives Yugi sad kitten eyes.

Yugi blushes darkly. "Um...that's okay..." the cat human purrs and licked Yugi's hand. "I honestly don't know how this happened...but I guess I finally had my human Neko transformation...all Nekos go through it when they are only 17 in human years." As the Neko continue to nuzzle he out of the blue lightly humped Yugi leg.

Yugi smiles awkwardly. "Um...do you have a different name then Midnight?" Yugi asks as he tries to sneak away.

'Midnight' blinks and nods. "I go by Yami...but you can call me 'Midnight' if you prefer master. I like either."

Yugi shakes his head softly. "No Yami is fine." Yugi said softly as he looks away. Yami nods his head lightly then looks down as he starts to groom himself.

Yugi looks away immediately. "Um...Yami...that's very...inappropriate." Yugi stutters

Yami blinks and looked up confused. " But master I wasn't even grooming my lower half. And even though I like water I still groom myself like a normal cat would." Yami then blinks and looks down seeing that he is not necessarily covered from the waist down. "Oh...is that what you mean?"

Yugi shifts uncomfortable. "Umm...We should get to bed." Yugi then looks at Yami's clothes condition. "Yeah...and some clothes." Yugi mumbles.

Yami blinks before he cocked his head. "Clothes? Why would I need those?" Yugi fixes his towel so it wouldn't fall off. "They are um...you need them to cover your...skin..."

Yami blinks and looked down. "But I like my skin Master..."

Yugi shakes his head. "Don't...Don't call me master please. Yugi is just fine." Yami nods obediently and nuzzles Yugi again purring. "I like that name...Yugi...it fits"

Yugi then noticed Yami was taller then him and pouts before shaking the thoughts away. "Come on Yami. Let's get you...some place the sleep."

Yami blinks and his ears go down. "Can't I sleep with you? I mean I have seen you naked...nice ass by the way." Yami then blinks and shivers as his ears go down and his eyes flash full of lust.

"Yami..." Yugi said as he took a step back. Yami pants slightly as he fell down and whimpered as he felt heat course through his body. "Yugi...it hurts..." he whimpered as looked at Yugi with pleading eyes.

Yugi leans down to Yami and frowns. "Are you okay?" Yugi felt Yami's forehead.

"I'm...heat..." Yami pants as his vision swims as bit as he leaned into Yugi and breathes in his scent as his tail wrapped around Yugi's waist

"Oh my. Maybe I should get a female cat." Yugi spoke as he stroked Yami's ears. Yami shook his head. "No...I don't like females...they are whiney...Males are so much better." Yami nuzzles Yugi as one of his clawed hands lightly stroked Yugi's chest and the other goes to Yugi's towel.

Yugi's eyes widen and moves away. "Yami...I don't think this is a good idea." Yami's eyes went sad as tears come to his eyes and he ran out of the room. He turned into his cat form and hid under the couch as he cried.

"Yami!" Yugi yells as he followed him. "Yami come out."

"No...you...rejected...my affection...I only want you...if I can't...I'll just live under here for the rest of my nine lives." Yami sobs miserably.

"I didn't reject you Yami..." Yugi said awkwardly. "It's just um...strange. I never um had a lover." Yugi said trying to get Yami out from under his couch.

Yami glares at Yugi slightly. "Well then I am your first and only! I will keep trying until you mate with me!" He then disappears from under the couch and is back to chest against Yugi as he licked Yugi's ear as he turned into his human form.

Yugi shivers lightly and bites his lip. He tried to get up from the ground but Yami was surprisingly heavy.

Yami continues to lick and nip a Yugi's throat and neck. He flipped him over and started to assault his chest with bites and licks.

Yugi's eyes widen and bit his lip harder and struggles once more underneath Yami. Yami frowns slightly and pulled back. "Not rejecting me huh? Liar." He said as he moved away his tail up as he ran off to hide again.

"It's hard to explain Yami." Yugi said as he sat up. "No wonders Grandpa never let me have a pet." Yugi mumbles to himself.

"I won't give up. You may have kept me at bay because I would never make my master upset...but I won't stop...you're my mate...and I love you." Tears fell down Yami's fur as he stared at Yugi.

Yugi gulps lightly. "Y-You can't love me. I-I just adopted you today."

"Well I do love you so get use to it." Yami said stubbornly as climbed onto a bookshelf and stayed there sulking.

Yugi sighs and gets off the ground, grabbing his towel. "Ok fine. Maybe I should talk to someone about this tomorrow." Yugi mumbles to himself before going to his room.

The next morning Yugi had a weird dream that something was around his cock. It was warm and...wet?

Yugi moans softly and opened his eyes slowly. He looked down and jumped at what he saw. Yami, in his cat form, was giving him a blowjob.

"Yami?! What are you doing?" Yugi yells and pulls away. Yami pouts as his treat was pulled away from him. "I was hungry and wanted my pretty Yugi's cream." He said simply.

Yugi blushes darkly at Yami and felt...weird by his words. "Um...I um...I need to get ready for school." Yugi said quickly.

"No you don't. You don't have lessons til the evening. I checked your schedule." He then dove and took Yugi back into his mouth sucking hard as he purrs.

Yugi screams and fell limp against the bed. "Oh...god..." Yami smirks as he pulled back licking his lips. "Mmmm tasty." Yugi pants and shakes his head lightly. "Why...Why are you d-determined for me to be y-your mate?" Yugi asks.

Yami sighed and lays his head on Yugi's chest. "Your the only one who really accepted me and showed me kindness. I have always wanted a mate like that."

"I show everyone as much kindness I can give." Yugi said. Yami nods and smiles. "That's what makes you the perfect potential mate." Yami then starts rubbing his neck against Yugi's chest.

Yugi groans and tried not to let the feelings and emotions get to his head and mind. "So are you saying I won't make a good partner?" Yami asked with fake hurt in his eyes. He gave Yugi his deadly adorable kitten eyes.

"N-No!" Yugi said quickly. "I'm not saying that at all. I um..." Yugi stares into Yami's eyes. "You'll make a great p-partner." Yami smirks and he morphs into his human form. He kisses Yugi's lips lightly. "Good. Now I just have to make you see we are meant to be. Now get up. I don't know how to use the stove." He turned cat again and darts to the kitchen.

Yugi blinks and his dazed look disappeared. He follows Yami after putting some clothes on. He turned on the stove and started cooking bacon and eggs. Trying not to burn them.

Yami was pawing at his pants and just getting in the way as he smirked. "Oh bacon can I have some please please please?" The kitten meows over and over as he begs.

Yugi breaks a piece of the cooked bacon and gave it to Yami before continuing. "Okay. Breakfast is ready."

Yami swallows the bacon quickly and looked at Yugi for more as he purrs. Yugi give Yami and small bowl are eggs and bacon. Yami happily eats and once he's done he looked at Yugi. He smirks while Yugi is taking a drink. "Mmmm bacon is good...but I think I like sausage better."

Yugi raises an eyebrow at the cat as he drank his water. Yugi thinks for a moment then when he realized what the cat meant he choked on his water

Yugi coughs and pulls his cup away. "No talking like that at the table or even in the kitchen."

Yami's little mouth closed and he nods. He walked outside the kitchen and repeated what he said before.

Yugi sighs and picks up his half eaten plate. "I'm not hungry." Yami stopped and his ears when down. "Ok ok I'll stop...just don't not eat..." Yami

"It's fine Yami. I don't eat a lot anyways. Don't have much time to eat." Yugi said as he puts the plate in the fridge.

Yami followed Yugi and rubbed against him purring. "Don't have much time? What do you mean Aibou?"

Yugi blushes. "I don't have time to eat much. Not with school or looking for a job." Yugi explains as he goes to his room.

Yami blinks and follows. "That's not good...Does me being here make it inconvenience for you?" The cat almost whispered as he looked down, his ears against his skull.

Yugi shakes his head. "No you're fine. I just don't want to be dependent on my tournament money." Yugi explains.

Yami looked up. "Tournament money? What's that? And what's that ringing noise?" Yugi's phone was ringing in the other room.

Yugi sighs. "That's would be my phone. I told you Yami. I don't have a lot of time to myself." Yugi said before answering the caller.

"Hey Yugi my boy. How's college going? Everyone misses you."

"Fine grandpa. More work than high school that's for sure." Yugi replies as he grabs his book-bag. Placing the phone on his shoulder.

Yami was playing with a loose thread of a blanket in the living room as Yugi came in. "Yeah I'm sure it gets lonely...maybe we can plan a visit sometime soon. Your school holiday is just around the corner..."

Yugi shakes his head. "Sorry grandpa not this time. I have too much work and is still job hunting. Not many people want to hire the King of Games. They think I'm too childish."

Yami blinks as he overheard and he paused in his play. "Don't worry Yugi. Something will come up. And if you need to here is the money you have saved. I know you don't want to use it but if it's necessary then please do."

"I'll only use that if I have to. I'm not that desperate." Yugi said. "I need to go. Talk to again soon." Yugi said.

"Your grandpa sounds nice...and you're the King of Games?"

Yugi shrugs as he hangs up. "Yep." Yugi opened his bag and started working in some of his books on his bed.

Yami hopped up on the bed and turned into his human form and he looked over the work. "Um...not to be a know it all...but you have three questions wrong."

Yugi jumps and turns around. He blushes realizing the position they were in. He was underneath Yami...again...and Yami was still very naked.

Yami smirks as he placed both hands on either side of Yugi's head. "What are you doing?" Yugi asks nervously. "What you mean this?" Yami kisses Yugi as he deepens the kiss his tongue going into Yugi's mouth. He slowly unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and stroked Yugi's chest.

Yugi screamed in shock and froze feeling Yami kiss him. He froze against his touch and was snapped back when Yami opened his shirt.

"Wait.." Yami's skillful hands teased Yugi's nipples as he deepens the kiss. "No I won't wait anymore...I need you now Yugi."

Yugi couldn't help but moan against Yami's lips softly. He tried to keep his mind straight with thoughts. Yugi turns in head to break the kiss. "We...we...can't." Yugi spoke through his cloudy mind.

Yami frowns into the kiss and pulled back slightly. "And why not? I love you...and you are obviously attracted to me... unless this is your knee." He stroked Yugi through his pants as he had become hard from the kiss.

Yugi's eyes bulge open and screams. "Oh god!" Yugi tosses his head back by his books. Yami frowns and moved the books to the floor then he kissed Yugi's neck. He continued down as he used his skillful tongue into tease the skin.

Yugi was moaning and drooling lightly as he tried to get his thoughts together but they were too far. "I...I..." Yugi whispers.

Yami smirk as his tail undid Yugi's belt and pulled both his pants and underwear down. He kissed lower before his eyes glint hungrily. "Mmmm my favorite treat."

Yugi covers himself weakly try to sit up. Yami keeps him pinned as he slowly licked savoring the sweet taste of his Yugi.

Yugi shook his head lightly as the fight was leaving his numb body. "Why fight when it's what your body wants to my precious Aibou? Let me in...let me love you." Yami purrs as he kissed the tip before taking Yugi in his mouth and sucking lightly.

Yugi screams and bucks into Yami's mouth. He looked down at the Neko and whimpers lightly, looking into Yami's crimson eyes. They were full of lust and desire...and love and devotion.

Yugi groans and fell underneath Yami's eyes, stopping the fight all together. "That's my good boy...Dark Kitten loves his pretty little one. You can touch Dark Kitten too if you like." He purrs and licked and sucked harder.

Yugi grabs Yami's hair lightly. "Oh god...please Yami..." Yugi whimpers.

Yami raised an eyebrow and smirks. "Please what my precious Aibou?"

"Please don't tease. Please just...mmm..." Yugi whimpers and lightly pulls Yami's hair. Yami purred and sucked lightly. "Just want my cute Master? What does Master want his Dark Kitten to do to him?"

Yugi shakes his head quickly and moans. "D-Don't...tease...please... kitten." Yugi stutters. "Hmmm maybe if you convince me." Yami then pulled back revealing that he had tied Yugi to the bed.

Yugi gasps and pulls at his wrist. "Yami...what are you planning?" Yugi asks nervously. Yami didn't answer as he pulled out some of the sex toys.

Yugi's eyes widen. "W-where did those c-come from Yami?" Yugi asks anxiously. "They were in your closet marked gagged gifts from friends...Now why would you hide such fun toys?"

"Oh no..." Yugi whispers softly. "Yami...I don't know about this..." Yugi said as he tensed. Yami picked up a cock ring and a cock pin. "Hm...I wonder..."

Yugi shakes his head quickly. "W-we d-don't need t-those." Yugi tried. Yami smirks as he slowly shook his head. "Oh really? I think otherwise."

Yugi closes his legs tightly. He shook his head quickly. Yami smirks as he easily spread Yugi's legs and gets in between them. He grabbed Yugi's cock and stroked him until he was on the edge.

Yugi whimpers as he felt himself stopped right before release. "Yami...please..." Yugi begs softly. Yami shook his head as he pushed the pin inside Yugi's cock.

Yugi screams out. The pin hurt and was extremely uncomfortable. Yugi struggles against his bonds harder so he could take the pin out. It was like a punishment for something he did.

Yami smirks as he leaned back. "You finally realize what this is hm? Good. I was worried you wouldn't catch on."

Yugi weakly narrowed his eyes at Yami trying not to move. "A-And what is this f-for?" "For acting like we aren't soulmates. How naughty...but don't worry you will acknowledge it soon enough."

Yugi gulps in light fear seeing Yami's eyes flash pure black before going back to crimson. Yami's hands trail lower as his tail wrapped around Yugi's cock and pumped it hard and fast.

Yugi moans loudly and tosses his head back. "Yami..." Yami's fingertips brushed against Yugi's secret spot as Yami growled possessively.

Yugi screams and his body aches for release. "It's...too much..." Yami smirks as he slowly pushed two fingers inside Yugi. He lightly twisted then as he hit Yugi's prostate. "Hmm found it."

Yugi saw white flash in his eyes as he silently screamed. "Yami...anything...just stop teasing." Yugi groans, pulling at his wrists.

Yami smirks as he pulled back. "Anything? Even...letting me mate with you? I have wanted to bury myself deep into this beautiful body of yours for so long." He licked Yugi's ear.

Yugi nods his head quickly. "Yes...anything...just let me cum..." Yugi begs softly. Yami nods as he slid down and quickly licked Yugi's entrance thrusting his tongue in slightly as he made sure Yugi was wet enough for what was to come.

Yugi screams and shakes his head. God that was such a weird feeling. Yugi shifts to try and move away. Yami growls at him making him stop struggling.

Yami pulled back and flipped Yugi on his stomach. "I want you to feel everything...it's much better from behind I've been told." Yami coos as he lined up with Yugi however he didn't push in.

Yugi yelps when he felt himself turned around. His arms in an X shape. Yugi turned his head over to look at Yami nervously. "Um...what are you doing?"

"Mating with you obviously." With that Yami shoved in going all the way to the hilt and he paused to let Yugi adjust knowing he was a virgin.

Yugi screams and pulls at his trapped wrist as he felt pain in his spine along with some pleasure. Yami's legs kept Yugi from moving and he nuzzles and kisses Yugi's neck and throat. "Mmmm so warm...so tight...so mine." Yami purrs his eyes full of possessiveness.

"Y-Y-Yours..." Yugi whispers softly and closes his eyes against his pillows. Yami waited a moment before he slowly pulled back and then pushed back in with agonizing slowness. He continues to kiss and lick Yugi's neck as he thrust in and out. He hit Yugi's prostate over and over.

"Please..." Yugi whimpers pushing his head deeper into his pillow to quiet his moans. Yami nods as he thrust deeper as his tail pumped Yugi's cock.

Yugi screams and cries out into his pillow. "Please! I need to cum Yami..." Yugi begs as he turns his head to Yami.

Yami nods as the tip his tail pulled the pin out. "Cum Yugi!" Yami roars as he sank his teeth into Yugi's shoulder as he releases deep into him.

Yugi screams Yami's name as he releases all over his bed. They both lay panting as Yami felt his knot grow trapping him inside of Yugi. Yami licked the bite healing it into a scar.

"Mine." He purrs as he carefully turned Yugi so he was on his back as he cupped Yugi's cheek. "Aibou? Is your body ok?" He purrs as he smiled lovingly.

Yugi slowly nods his head. "Yes...can you untie my wrists?"

Yami nods as he used his claws to free Yugi. Yugi's wrist fell weakly above his head. "I think my wrist are numb." Yugi mumbles. Yami looked at Yugi's wrists and tenderly kissed them.

"Sorry if I was too rough...also...do you dislike me now?" Yami's asked as he looked down with a slight frown.

Yugi shakes his head. "No...I like you..." Yami blinks and looked up shocked. "Wait...you mean like a master likes there pet right?" Yami's asked afraid to hope for anything else.

Yugi rolls his eyes and pulls Yami down to kiss him. "What do you think...kitten?" Yami's eyes widened and he then kissed back. He deepens the kiss as his tail wrapped tightly around Yugi.

Yugi pulls back slowly and smiles up at Yami. "Did I answer your question?" Yami smirks and his hands stroked Yugi's cock and stomach. Yugi moans lightly.

"More than that my love." He said as he continues to kiss and stroke Yugi's body.

"Aren't you tired?" Yugi asks softly and moans. "Nope not a bit." He smirks and deepens the kiss as he spread Yugi's legs wider and thrusted forward. The rest of the day passionate moan, screams, purrs, and growls were heard.

The End


End file.
